The Real McMahon
by SweetGA07
Summary: Jamie Gerin is the real McMahon that no one knows about. Terry has been cheating on Jamie since their baby was born but when Jamie leaves him behind will she be able to forget him or will she realize that he is the one for her? The Squeal to Cuddles
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jamie smiled as she watched her husband Terry and step daughter Kara play with the new member of the family Camilla Gerin. She was now 3 months old and looking more like her father. You could tell that Jamie was her mother because she had the same green eyes but the rest was her father.

"Are you guys having fun?" Jamie said a she was leaning against the door frame watching them in the living room.

Terry and Kara looked up at her with huge smiles on their faces. They had the same smile which always met Jamie's heart everyone time one of them flashed that smile. They could get what they wanted when they did it.

"We are having a blast mommy!" Kara said smiling.

Jamie walked into the living room and sat down on the floor beside Terry who was holding baby Camilla in his hand and she was lean against his chest. Jamie touched her daughter's little hand making her look at her with bright eyes.

"Hey there angel." Jamie said kissing her daughter's little hand.

Camilla made some cooing sounds at her mom. Jamie put her hands out and the baby tried to move so Terry laughed as she handed baby Camilla to her mother. Jamie kissed her forehead then looked at Kara who was smiling.

"Terry can you run upstairs to the nursery and get a diaper and some wipes?" Jamie asked looking at him.

"Sure." Terry said getting up from the floor and leaving his 3 best girls in the living room alone together.

Terry was a big help with Camilla since she was brought home from the hospital. Kara was happy to have a baby sister around the house at times but when Camilla would cry she hated it like every young child would.

"Here you go." Terry said putting the stuff on the floor.

He handed Kara the baby towel to put on the floor. She loved to help Jamie change Camilla at times when she wouldn't go poo poo as Kara called it. Jamie slowly laid her daughter on the towel and started to tickle her stomach.

"If you want to smell something bad I'd go to another room for a few minutes." Jamie said giving them both a fair warning.

Terry laughed as Kara got up really quick and ran into the dining room. Terry slowly followed her into the room leaving Jamie and Camilla alone.

"You are a cutie." Jamie said undoing the baby's diaper.

She grabbed some wipes from the container and cleaned her daughter up. She wrapped up the dirty diaper and the dirty wipes together. Terry walked in with the trash can so Jamie could put it. Jamie laughed as she saw Terry holding his nose. Jamie put the fresh and clean diaper on her daughter making her laugh and smile.

"Now you feel better huh?" Jamie said kissing her daughter on the tummy before clipping the baby jumper back on.

Jamie looked up at Terry who was now on his cell phone yet again. Since they brought Camilla when he was spending time with Kara or Camilla he was on the phone.

"Who are you on the phone with at 10 in the morning?" Jamie said looking at him.

"Uhh Travis." Terry replied smiling.

Jamie shook her head knowing she had just caught him in a lie but didn't bother to correct him with the kids in the room. Travis and Bridget were in England on vacation and had left their phones with them.

"Ok whatever." Jamie replied turning her attention to the kids.

Terry walked into another room with his cell phone in his ear. Kara looked at Jamie then sat down beside her.

"Mommy, who is Christy?" Kara asked looking at Jamie.

"Excuse me baby but where did you hear that name?" Jamie asked her step daughter.

Kara looked down not really sure she should say but she looked at Jamie once more.

"Daddy this morning was on his phone when he fixed me some breakfast. He said I love you too Christy and I can't wait to see yaw again. Or something like that." Kara said sighing.

Jamie was now getting mad as she listen to her step daughter talk about her father talking to another woman on the phone for a while now.

"Kara go to your room please." Jamie said as she walked up the stairs.

Kara nodded at her step mom as Jamie put Camilla in her baby bed. She kissed her daughter gently on the head and closed the door and walked down the stairs. Jamie looked around the corner and saw Terry smiling and laughing while on the cell phone. Jamie smiled to her self and walked up Terry and grabbed the phone and looked at the ID and it said Christy Hemme.

"Hello Christy this is Terry's wife Jamie Gerin. I know what is going on so you can have my husband." Jamie said smiling as she hung it up.

She handed the phone back to Terry as she tapped him on the cheek as she walked past him and into the living and he followed her.

"How did you know?" Terry asked as he turned her around.

"Terry, I will make it very simple for you. Your daughter Terry was in the same room with you when you that to her. She asked me in the living room who Christy was and I asked where she heard it from and she told me everything you said Terry. Your 6 year old daughter me what you said." Jamie replied smacking him across the face.

She didn't bother to reply or anything she walked up stairs and walked into their room and pulled out her suit cases.

"Where are you doing?" shouted Terry.

"I'm not going to stay with a man who cheats on me and talks about it on the phone with the woman he cheated on me with and talks about in front of our daughter." Jamie said as she pulled her things and put them in the suit case.

"You cheated on me Jamie! I stayed with you what difference does it make?" Terry replied.

Jamie looked up at him and put her hands on hips and looked at him.

"You are damn serious?" Jamie said laughing. "You've been cheating on me for 3 months!" she added.

Jamie put all of her things in the cases and walked them downstairs. She put them beside the door and walked up the stairs and saw Terry sitting on the bed while she went into the baby's nursery and put her things in the baby suit case and looked around. Jamie put some toys in the bag as well along with the diapers and wipes.

"Come on baby." Jamie said picking up baby Camilla.

Jamie put the bag on her shoulder and held her new born baby in her arms as she walked down the stairs.

"We are leaving." Jamie shouted.

"Who is we?" Terry asked.

"Me and Camilla." Jamie replied smiling.

Terry hit the wall and looked at her.

"Running home to Daddy?" Terry asked looking at her.

Jamie smiled at him and looked at her daughter.

"Yes I am going home to my family Terry who I moved away from to be with you." Jamie said walked to the door and opening it.

She walked outside into the sunlight and put the babies stuff in the back of the truck. Jamie went back and grabbed her bags and put them in the back along with her daughter's things. Jamie opened the truck door and put Camilla in the car seat that was facing the back.

"I love you Camilla Marie Gerin." Jamie whispered smiling.

Jamie grabbed the keys out of her pocket book from the back and put it in the front with and Camilla.

"I hope you will enjoy your name back Jamie McMahon." Shouted Terry from the front door.

"Oh Believe me I will you son of a bitch." Jamie said as she put on her flip flops.

Jamie got into her truck and waved at Terry as she pulled out of the drive and down the road. She had all the money she need to get home.

"Hell ya Camilla baby we are going to grandma and grandpa's house." Jamie said laughing as the baby smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took Jamie and Camilla 4 days to drive to her parents' house in Greenwich, CT. Her parents haven't seen their granddaughter since Jamie told them she had given birth to a baby girl.

"Camilla are you ready to meet your grandparents?" Jamie asked as she pulled into the drive way but stopped a gate.

Jamie hit the button waiting for someone to answer it. But no one did the gate just opened hoping her mom or dad would like to meet their 4th grandchild. Jamie pulled up into front of the house and looked at the house.

"It hasn't changed on the outside at all." Jamie said as she put on her jacket it was little a cool.

Jamie turned off the truck and grabbed the baby bag from the front seat. Jamie smiled as she got out of the truck and grabbed the baby carrier from the other side of the truck and put it in the driver seat as she grabbed Camilla from her car seat and put her in the carrier.

"Come on baby." Jamie said smiling as she held the carrier and put the bag on her shoulder along with her pocket book.

She grabbed the baby blanket and put it over Camilla and locked the doors and shut the door. Jamie was scared a little bit as she walked closer to the door. She gently rang the door bell hoping someone would come soon. Jamie smiled when the door open when she saw it her older sister Stephanie.

"JAMIE!" shouted Stephanie hugging her tightly.

"Hello to you too Stephanie." Jamie replied laughing as she held onto the baby carrier tight.

Stephanie pointed at the carrier and looked at Jamie.

"Is that my first niece?" Stephanie asked as Jamie held up the carrier so she could see.

"Yes this is Camilla Marissa." Jamie said smiling as Stephanie noticed Marissa's name was in it.

Stephanie grabbed the carrier from her sister as they both walked into the house. Jamie closed the door and noticed the house hadn't changed since she was last here before she had gotten married. She followed her sister into the family room where she walked in and saw Marissa, Shane, Declan, Keynon, Stephanie's husband Paul, and her daughter Aurora. She walked further into the room and saw her mom and dad sitting beside each other.

"Jamie." Vince said smiling as he hugged her.

She hugged him back and looked at her mom who was smiling. Jamie let him go as Vince went to look at the newest member of the McMahon family.

"Everyone I would like for you to meet Camilla Marissa." Jamie said as she picked the baby up out of the carrier.

Jamie smiled at Marissa who beaming at the fact her name was included with Camilla. Shane got up from this spot on the couch while holding his son on his side they both looked at Camilla who was eyeing them trying to figure out who they were.

"Camilla this is your cousin Declan." Shane said smiling as he kissed his son's head. "As for me I am your uncle Shane." He added smiling.

Marissa stood up holding her youngest son Keynon in her arms as she looked at Camilla. Jamie smiled as she noticed that Camilla looked more like Stephanie then her or Terry. She was so happy to see that. Paul walked over to Jamie and smiled as he took Camilla from Jamie.

"Ok get ready for this baby to cry." Stephanie said putting the carrier on the floor.

Everyone in the room waited for Camilla to cry but she need did. She just looked at Paul and started to giggle.

"At least we know that babies still think he is a clown." Jamie said smiling.

"Watch it shorty." Paul said pointing at her.

Jamie smiled at him and stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. She turned to her mom and hugged her tightly. Vince took his 2nd granddaughter away from his son in law.

"How long are you here for?" Vince said as he rocked Camilla in his arms.

Jamie bite her bottom lip as she looked around. She couldn't figure out if she tell her parents what happen or not. They would find out in time anyways.

"Me and Camilla need a place to stay. I left Terry 4 days ago because I found out ever since Camilla was born he has been cheating on me with the one and only Christy Hemme." Jamie said looking down sadly.

All the adults in the room had wide eyes.

"Uh Shane and Marissa sweetie can you take all the kids to the play room and lay Camilla down in the baby bed." Vince said as he handed Shane Camilla.

Declan helped his dad hold baby Camilla in his arms. Everyone smiled as they walked out of the room. Marissa had Keynon and Aurora walking slowly. Jamie sat down on the couch and looked up at the other people left in the room.

"What can we do to help?" Stephanie asked her baby sister.

"I don't know to do Steph." Jamie said sighing. "I only have the money that mom and dad let me have when I got married that I haven't touched because Terry would have spent it all if he knew that they gave it to me." She added.

Vince looked at his daughters as they sat beside each other on the couch. He remember when they were little. They would always gang up on Shane and torture him.

"You can stay here." Both Linda and Vince said at the same time.

"I don't want to be a bother and since Camilla is a baby she cries so I know how you guys like your peace." Jamie said sweetly.

Vince laughed his famous laugh making Jamie smile it had been so long since she had seen any of her family members.

"Nonsense Jamie you know as well as most people that the only person who stays here is your mother and sometimes the kids while I'm the road." Vince said looking at Linda who was smiling. "I'm sure your mom could use the company who is adult." He added laughing.

"Vince be quiet." Linda said touching her husband's arm. "Jamie sweetheart you are welcome to stay here anytime you need to. You were born a McMahon and you will always be a McMahon no matter who you marry. So you stay here." She added laughing.

Shane and Marissa walked into the room. Paul looked up as he noticed them walk in.

"Ok that is settled Jamie your coming home." Linda said smiling.

"Jamie do you want me to go Orlando and kick his ass?" Shane said cracking his knuckles.

She shook her head and smiled up at her big brother.

"No Shane I don't want you to go down there and kick his ass. I have an idea of a few guys who are going to be doing that for you when Tuesday comes." Jamie said laughing.

Shane pulled his baby sister up and hugged her tightly to welcome her back home. Marissa smiled as Jamie walked over to her.

"I hope it is ok that I named Camilla after you for her middle name." Jamie said smiling.

"It is more then ok Jamie. I love the fact that someone named a baby after me." Marissa replied smiling.

Jamie hugged her tight. Marissa and Jamie had been friend since her and Shane started dating.

"Would you like our lawyer to pull up some divorce papers?" Vince said smiling. "You did sign a prenuptial agreement didn't you?" he added.

Right as he finished his comment Jamie looked at him with the very famous McMahon stare down look making Linda smile. If anyone could make Vince shiver with that look it was Jamie. Even though Jamie didn't look like Vince that much she had the McMahon ways down to the pat.

"I made damn sure I did Dad. I know how much money I am worth thanks to you." Jamie said smiling at him. "He wont get shit since he cheated." She added smiling.

Vince hugged his daughter tight and was he happy she left Terry behind and came home.

"Um Daddy, do you think I could talk to you alone sometime tonight and discuss a few things?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Sure baby." Vince said kissing her head.

Jamie smiled brightly as Paul snuck up behind and put his arms around her waist and started to swing her around the huge family room.

"PAULLL!" shouted Jamie laughing hard.

Paul and Jamie always kid around when they are around each other. Jamie thought back to the time when Stephanie and Paul first got together everyone thought he was dating her because they got along so well and joked around.

"STEPHANIE HELP ME!" shouted Jamie loudly.

She was hitting his arms trying to get him to stop. Stephanie laughed at her baby sister and husband then smiled when she walked up to Paul and whispered something in his ear making him stop what he was doing and let Jamie go.

"I don't even want to know what you told him to get him to stop." Jamie said straighten her shirt as she took her jacket off.

Stephanie laughed as Jamie made a face at Paul behind his face.

"Don't to that to much baby. Your face will end up like that." Linda said smiling.

"I'm sorry mom but I can't help it." Jamie said smiling.

Marissa smiled at Jamie as she winked at her and jumped on Shane's back and smiled as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Big Brother I only ask one favor of you." Jamie said smiling. "Make sure that if he comes here you beat his ass." She added in a whisper in his ear.

"Ok deal." Shane said as he walked around with her on his back.

Right as Jamie slide off his back the door bell went off making everyone turn their head. Jamie walked off towards the door and looked out the peep whole and got wide eyes. She tip toed to the family room again and looked at her family.

"It is him you guys can answer it." Jamie said looking at them.

Shane and Vince walked that way leaving the women alone in the family room to deal with the problem at the front door.

"What do you want?" said Vince in a upset voice.

"I came for what is mine." Terry said loudly.

Shane smiled at him and looked at him.

"And what is yours?" Shane asked smiling.

"Camilla." Terry said trying to push his way into the house.

Vince and Shane both pushed him back then punched him in the face making him fall on the ground.

"Terry Gerin you have 10 seconds to get into your car and leave." Vince said pointing at his car. "You will be getting served with divorce papers in a few weeks Mr. Gerin." He added.

Terry got into his mustang and left leaving Shane and Vince smiling in the door way. Stephanie, Marissa, Linda, and Jamie walked up behind them as they closed the door.

"You hit him didn't you?" Linda said taping her foot.

"It was asking for it." Vince said smiling.

Jamie laughed and shook her head at her dad. It was great to be home finally. She going to make sure that everyone sees the real McMahon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jamie spent most of the day with her family getting to know what was going on with the business. She had also loved the wrestling business and at one time wanted to be apart of it but when she met Terry she put her dream on hold to be with him.

"What are you thinking about?" said a soft voice behind Jamie as she was looking out the window.

Jamie turned around and smiled at her mom as she walked to the huge window in the family room over looking the back yard. Shane and Marissa had taken all the kids outside so they could play around.

"I'm thinking about what I am going to talk to Dad about later." Jamie replied giving her a smile.

"You mean about getting back into the grove of being a real McMahon and joining the company?" Linda said smiling.

Linda knew her daughter better then anyone. They were so much like it wasn't funny. Jamie was always close to her mom growing up for some reason but both Shane and Stephanie where close to Vince.

"Yes Mom that." Jamie said laughing as she saw Camilla try to play with Keynon.

Jamie hugged her mom around her shoulders as they watched all the kids play outside. She waved at Marissa and Shane from the window then turned around and saw her father walk up stairs.

"He is going to his office." Stephanie said smiling as she walked up to them. "Go talk to him." She added.

Jamie walked up the stairs slowly hoping her father would understand where she was coming from. She softly knocked on the office door. Within a few seconds he told her to come into the room.

"Hey sweetie." Vince said smiling.

"Hi Daddy can I talk to you now or are you busy?" Jamie asked looking at him.

Vince looked over his glasses then put his paper work on his desk and looked at her.

"I have all the time in the world for my baby." Vince replied smiling looking at her.

Jamie closed the door to the office because she knew her father would get mad when she would bring the subject up. She sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Uh Dad I was wondering if I could be in on the business." Jamie said hoping he wouldn't yell.

"Which part you mean?" Vince asked raising an eye brow at her.

Jamie bit her bottom lip and looked at him hoping he wouldn't scream.

"I want to woke in front of the camera like you dad." Jamie said looking at him and his face didn't change.

"Are you sure that is what you want to do Jamie? I know that its been your dream to do that and I know how hard you've trained to do that but since you have Camilla are you sure you want to do that?" Vince asked his daughter in an adult manner.

"I have put my dreams on the back burner for way to long daddy I love to get into the ring and fight. I will work my way to the top starting at ECW or Smackdown. I don't care where I am. I just want to prove to the whole world that I am just as good as the rest even though I'm a McMahon." Jamie said looking at him with the McMahon business face on.

Vince looked down at his paper work then smiled up at his daughter.

"Jamie I am more then happy to sign you to a contract and I am going to let you pick which show you want to be on I don't care if it is Raw or ECW or Smackdown but if you decide that wrestling isn't for you then you will be working with your mom at the Titan Towers ok?" Vince said smiling.

Jamie was so happy she didn't know what to say she nodded at him. She walked around the desk and hugged her dad tightly.

"So where do you want to go?" Vince asked his daughter as he looked over the paper work again.

"ECW I am going to work my way up from there if that is ok Dad. You don't even have to make it known I'm a McMahon." Jamie said smiling. "I want to the show the world that I am a real person even though I am a McMahon." She added

Vince nodded at her as she walked out of the office with a huge smile on her face. When she shut the door to the office she turned around then was met by the faces of her other family members.

"So?" Stephanie asked smiling. "Are you going to be working with us?" she added smiling.

Jamie nodded at her sister as she hugged her tightly when she replied.

"I'm going to be working on ECW." Jamie said looking at Stephanie who now had wide eyes.

"WHY!? I mean you can be on Raw with Dad and become the biggest named woman wrestler there Jamie the other McMahon." Stephanie said looking at Jamie like she was crazy.

Jamie sighed then looked at her mom then her sister.

"I don't want the wrestling world to know that I am a McMahon just yet. I mean I will tell them in due time Stephanie but everyone knows me as Jamie Gerin from TNA when I did that whole ordeal with James Mitchell but I am going to change my look so maybe they wont notice me." Jamie said sighing. "I want to work my way to the top." She added smiling.

"I understand where you're coming from sweetie." Paul said smiling. "You want to do what I did or at least tried to do until I met your sister." He added laughing.

Paul always knew how to lighten a moment when need be. Everyone laughed a little bit as they walked downstairs.

"Where are the kids?" Jamie asked.

"Well they are all knocked out cold." Shane replied smiling.

Jamie nodded at him as she noticed her mom had went to her own office to do some work she guessed.

"We are going to head home." Stephanie said smiling.

Paul walked out of the nursery with a sleeping Aurora in his arms and the baby bag on his shoulder.

"I think we will join you." Marissa said she walked into the nursery getting Keynon.

Shane followed her into the room and picked up Declan. Jamie stood in the door way as she watched them walk out. She looked at Camilla was out cold in the baby bed with the little song toy playing.

"Good Night sweetie." Shane said kissing his baby sister's cheek.

Jamie walked all of them to the door and watched them all put their kids in their cars. She waved at them as they pulled out of the drive way to their homes. She closed the door and walked around.

"I am alone." Jamie whispered to her self as she grabbed a baby monitor put one in the nursery then she took one with her to her old bed room.

She walked into the room and noticed it hadn't really changed all that much. She turned on the light and closed the door and put the monitor on the computer desk. She walked around the room and touched some of her things she had when she was little.

"I need to do some research if I am going to work on ECW." Jamie said turning on her computer on the desk.

Jamie looked through some of the papers on her desk and smiled as she noticed it was some of the paper work she did for her mom when she had just got out of college. Jamie loved to help her mom when she could.

"What are you about to do?" Linda asked as she walked into her daughter's room.

"I am going to do some research on ECW since I need to know the current storylines so I can be involved in something." Jamie said looking up at her.

Linda smiled at her daughter and kissed her head.

"Are you going to change your hair back? And take out those green contracts?" Linda asked.

"Yes Mom I am going to do that in the morning." Jamie replied as she started to connect to the internet.

Linda looked around the room and noticed she hadn't been in there since Jamie had moved out of the house for the first time.

"Would you mind watching Camilla in the morning mom while I go to the salon?" Jamie asked as she looked up at her mom.

"No I don't mind watching my grand daughter. I love her to death and I've only known her for a short while." Linda said smiling.

"Ok thank you mom." Jamie said hugging her around the waist.

"Your welcome." Linda said as she let go of her daughter.

Linda closed the door to the bed room leaving her daughter alone to do the research she need to do for her new job. Jamie sighed as she turned the baby monitor up making sure it was on. She could hear Camilla breathing slowly.

"Ok ECW lets getting ready to get hardcore." Jamie said as she clicked on the link that would take her to the page.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jamie spent a few hours looking up information on the old ECW and the new ECW. But it was nothing like it use to be. Jamie loved to watch it when she was little. She loved the tables and the chairs and everything that came along with it but she couldn't stand it now. It was a water down version of raw and Smackdown together.

"Jamie Baby are you still up?" said Vince as he knocked on the door.

"Yes daddy Come in." Jamie said pushing away from the desk as the door opened.

Vince walked into the room and smiled as he noticed what she was doing.

"Yep you are a real McMahon. You're doing your homework before you jump into it." Vince said laughing.

Jamie smiled at him as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Me and your mother is about to head to bed and I have to leave out early in the morning." Vince said smiling.

"Ok I am going to heading that way too soon." Jamie replied smiling.

Vince kissed her cheek this time as he walked out of the room closing the door leaving her alone once more in her bedroom.

"I'm sure that my baby is about to wake up." Jamie said smiling.

Right as she finished her comment Camilla started to cry. She stood up from the chair and starched then walked out of the room and jogged down the hallway to the nursery.

"Shh its ok baby Mommy is here." Jamie said as she walked into the room.

Jamie turned on the little lamp beside the bed and picked Camilla up. She rocked her baby and sat down in the rocking chair and un did her shirt just a little bit so her daughter would get feed.

"There you go." Jamie said smiling.

Camilla didn't waste much time as she started to feed. Jamie thought of doing this would make them bond more and she was right.

"Camilla Marissa you are the best thing that happen to me." Jamie whispered to her daughter.

Jamie looked at her daughter who was done eating and now trying to snuggle close to her mom to go to sleep.

"Come on lets get you to sleep." Jamie said as she stood up and put the baby back in her bed.

She buttoned her shirt back up and turned on the little music box making the baby coo at her. She walked out of the room leaving the lamp on. She closed the door and walked slowly to her room. Jamie opened the door to the bedroom and slowly slipped in the room and looked around.

"I need a hot bath." Jamie said walking over to her dresser hoping some of her old clothes still fit.

Jamie opened the drawer and pulled out a pair black shorts and a white tank top that was still huge. Jamie walked into her bathroom that looked as if it hadn't been touched in years.

"Wow." Jamie whispered laughing.

She walked over to her tub and turned on the hot water and waited on it to get warm. She turned on the cold water to get it warm. She smiled as she got it the way she wanted. Jamie grabbed the baby monitor then walked back into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. She stripped of her clothes and walked over to the tub and slowly sat down in the water.

"MMM I need this." Jamie said smiling.

Jamie spent 30 minutes soaking and cleaning up. She looked around the bathroom and grabbed the towel from the hanger as she stood up. She wrapped it around her body as she stepped out of the tub onto the little rug beside it.

"I need to think of a way to make sure people know I'm coming but not in the McMahon way." Jamie said as she looked in the mirror.

She grabbed a pair of girl boxers she had out of her little dresser in the bathroom. She put them on then grabbed the shorts she had earlier and put them on. They fit her perfectly and the white tank top was a little bit tight but it was fine for her to sleep it. Jamie dried her hair and brushed it with a small comb she found.

"Think Jamie." Jamie whispered as she walked into the bedroom again with the baby monitor.

She sat down on the bed and within minutes she wasn't thinking she was fast asleep.

Next Morning

Jamie woke up with the sound of birds chirping. She looked around the room and smiled as she sat up slowly and looked the monitor and notice no sound was coming from it. She looked at the clock beside the bed and noticed it was 12 in the after noon. She got out of the room fast and ran to the nursery and saw that her baby wasn't there.

"SHIT!" Jamie said loudly as she ran down the stairs.

She looked around the room and walked into the living room and saw her mom with baby Camilla.

"I wanted to let you sleep. I know how stressful is being a mother after all I've been one 3 times." Linda said smiling at Jamie as she walked over to the couch.

Camilla saw her mom and her eyes got big and started to smile and move her little legs a little bit. Jamie laughed and picked her daughter up and looked at her.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in mom." Jamie said kissing her cheek.

"Not a problem. Besides today I and my granddaughters are going out. It's a girls days out. Aurora, Camilla, and I are going out." Linda said smiling.

Jamie smiled and was happy that she was going to get a little break but she was going to miss her daughter like crazy.

"Well I am going to go upstairs and get dressed so I can go to the salon then go find a outfit for me to wear on my debut on ECW." Jamie said smiling.

"Ok we will be leaving soon." Linda said as Jamie kissed her daughter as she walked up stairs again.

Jamie walked into her room and noticed her bags were in her room now. She put them on her beg and opened them. She pulled a pair of blue jeans that had some little jewel design on the pockets on the back, a black shirt with long sleeves but they were loose she could move them around, a clean bra and a g-string.

"Ok night looking." Jamie said as she changed quickly.

She grabbed a little white baseball cap from the hanger on the wall and put it on the bed. Jamie grabbed her brush from her bag and put it up in a pony tail. The cap she had grabbed she put her pony tail through the back so no one would see her face. She took the green contact lens out and looked around as she grabbed her glasses from their case in her pocket book.

"Wow I need to get use to them again." Jamie said laughing.

She grabbed her sunglasses, her pocket book, and her keys. Jamie closed her bedroom and walked down the stairs and saw her mother has left already. She locked the door and set the alarm. She looked down at her keys and noticed a house key was on there.

"I love you mom." Jamie said loudly laughing.

Jamie walked to her truck and unlocked it. She opened the door and hoped in. She turned it on and letting it warm up she put on her seat belt. Jamie put the car in drive and went down the drive way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jamie pulled up into the Salon's parking lot and locked the doors once she got out. She took her hat off and patted her hair down as she walked into the salon. Jamie saw her child hood best friend Tammie doing hair.

"Jamie?" Tammie said looking at her with wide eyes.

"Hey Tammie." Jamie said smiling.

Tammie put down the brush she was using and walked over into the doorway and hugged her friend.

"What can we do for you?" Tammie said smiling.

"Well Tammie I want to take this auburn hair color out and I want you to cut it." Jamie replied smiling.

"Cut your waist long hair?" Tammie said eyeing her like she was crazy.

"I only want it to below the shoulders Tammie." Jamie said laughing.

Tammie shook her head and laughed as she went back to finish the lady she was working on. Jamie sat down in a chair beside the window and looked out into the street.

"Ok Jamie come on lets get you ready for the stripping." Tammie said smiling as she put the money in the cash register.

Jamie grabbed her pocket book and put it on Tammie's station and she sat down in the seat. She smiled as Tammie put one of the covers over her clothes.

"I'm just ready for a chance Tammie so don't you even try to change my mind." Jamie said laughing.

Tammie shook her head and smiled.

"What color are you wanting to dye it or are you not going to do so people will know who you belong to?" Tammie asked laughing.

Jamie looked at Tammie's hair then smiled.

"I'm thinking about going light brown." Jamie replied.

Tammie nodded at her as she started to go to work on her best friend's hair. It took Jamie over 2 hours in the salon to get things done. Her auburn hair was now a caramel color and it wasn't waist long anymore it was right below her shoulders.

"I love it!" Jamie said looking in the mirror and she touched her hair.

Jamie looked at Tammie and stood up as she took off the cover and hugged Tammie around the neck.

"Thank you how much will it be?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Well a strip is 35 dollars and with the wash and cut its 25.00 so its 60 dollars." Tammie said as she rang the stuff up.

Jamie handed her 60 dollars and smiled at her. Right as Jamie walked out of the salon her cell phone went off making her jump just a little bit.

"Hello?" Jamie answered it and put it on speaker.

"Jam its Bridget." Bridget said sadly.

"Uh what's wrong?" Jamie asked as she unlocked the doors to her truck.

"Nothing but I was wondering if I could come up there. I talked to your mom she said that it was up to you." Bridget said sighing.

"Uh well Bridget you can come up here I don't mind but I am going to be on the road again with the WWE. I got be to working for ECW." Jamie said a she hopped into the car.

"Do you think that you could get me a job there because I don't want to be here no more around these guys without you. I mean I love Travis Jamie you know that better then anyone but I only stayed around because of you." Bridget said kind of laughing.

"Come on Bridget come up here." Jamie said laughing.

"Ok I will see you seen." Bridget said hanging up.

Jamie shut her cell phone and looked around then saw a note on her window shield. She opened the door and stood on the side of the door and grabbed it and got back into her car.

Mrs.Gerin,

_You don't know me but I heard of you because of your father Vince McMahon. I am Tommy Dreamer and I'm working on ECW and I was told to make sure you get what ever you need for the show. I know that you need a outfit for your debut so I will follow you there don't worry you wont know which car is mine._

_See you there,_

_Tommy Laughlin_

Jamie laughed as she turned on her truck. She looked around the parking lot and saw a black BMW turn on and someone wave at her.

"Ok Mr. Laughlin lets see if you can keep up with me." Jamie said as she took off out of the parking lot laughing.

Jamie laughed as she was driving down the street. She pulled into the parking lot and saw the black BMW pull up beside her. She had pulled into a parking lot where she knew she could find an outfit.

"Mrs. Gerin?" said a male voice.

Jamie looked out her window and opened her door and stepped out. When Jamie stepped out of her truck she was taken back by how the man in front of her looked.

"Yes that would be me." Jamie said shaking his hand.

"I'm Tommy Laughlin AKA Tommy Dreamer." He said shaking her hand.

"We are here at Sun Meadows it's a place where most girls come to get a sexy sultry outfit for wrestling." Jamie said laughing.

Tommy laughed at her as they walked into the huge building . Jamie walked over to rack where she saw the one pieces. Jamie looked around the store and noticed Tommy was looking to help she guessed.

"What is your stage name going to be?" Tommy asked looking over the racks.

"Star." Jamie replied as she looked around the clothes.

She smiled when she saw a one piece outfit that was black leather that had a star cut out on the belly button part and no back.

"I'm going to go try this on so I am going to go that way." Jamie said pointing to the dressing room.

Tommy nodded at her as she walked over to the dressing room. She closed the door and stripped down and put on the outfit and looked in the full length mirror and smiled brightly.

"I think I have found on the one I want." Jamie shouted laughing.

She stepped out of the dressing room and found Tommy looking at some outfits. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Wow. I like that." Tommy said as she turned around.

Jamie smiled at him as she noticed that he was staring at her. She walked back to the dressing room and changed back into her street clothes.

"I really like this so I'm going to get it." Jamie said as she walked out of the dressing rooming.

"It is a great look on you." Tommy said smiling.

She laughed at him as she went to the cashier and paid for it. The guy behind the counter was eyeing Jamie making her feel kind of uncomfortable. She had been checked out by guys before but she never felt like this before. Tommy saw what was going on and walked over to where she was and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey baby." Tommy said smiling. "Go along with it." He added in a whisper.

Jamie nodded at him as she held onto his hands from the front and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Tommy smiling.

"Yes I am let's get going so we can do something." Jamie said winking at him knowing the guy noticed it.

Jamie grabbed her bag from the counter and grabbed Tommy's hand as they walked out of the shop. As they turned the corner and they were out of site of the guy Jamie let go of his hand and busted out laughing.

"I can't believe I did that." Jamie said laughing as she leaned against the truck door.

"I haven't had that in a long time." Tommy replied smiling.

Jamie unlocked the truck doors and put the bag and her pocket book in it.

"I will be seeing you Tuesday night?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Yes you will I hope to see you around there a lot more." Tommy replied as he kissed her hand.

Jamie smiled as she watched him walk away. Jamie got into the truck and then looked at her watch and noticed she had been gone for 4 hours. She looked at her wedding rings on her left hand then looked up as Tommy left the parking lot.

"I hate you Terry." Jamie said as she took them both off and put them in her pocketbook.

She put the car in drive and went the opposite way that Tommy had went. It took her 15 minutes to get home from town. Jamie pulled into the drive way and opened the gate. She was happy to be home but noticed her mom was still gone with the girls.

"At least I can talk to the lawyer about the papers." Jamie said smiling.

She got out of the truck and looked around the yard and looked up at the sky. She grabbed the house key from the key ring and unlocked the door and turned off the alarm and closed the door.

"So you think that you can get away from me that easily?" Said a male voice.

Jamie turned around slowly and saw Terry standing in the door way. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"I didn't think it would be easy Terry but if you wouldn't mind I have some work to do." Jamie said trying to close the door but he put his foot in the door to block it from closing.

He pushed the door open making her go back and fall to the floor. She got up fast and backed up when he walked into the house and closed the door.

"I want what is mine Jamie!" Terry shouted at her and she didn't even jump.

"What is it that you want that is yours? Your wedding rings here!" Jamie shouted throwing them at him.

Terry looked at them on the floor then looked at her.

"No you and Camilla but mainly Camilla." Terry said as he looked in the living room. "Where is she?" he added.

Jamie didn't answer him she looked at him like he had gone. This wasn't the man she had fallen in love with.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Terry shouted making her jump this time.

"My mom has her Terry." Jamie answered back looking around for something to have a weapon because his temper was beginning to show.

Terry didn't believe her at all and ran towards her and grabbed her by her upper arms and shaking her.

"TERRY STOP!" Jamie shouted crying a little bit but he didn't listen.

Right as she finished her comment she yelled loudly doing a Melina mock making him stop holding her and dropped her on her butt.

"Jam I'm sorry.." Terry said looking at what he had done.

He tried to touch her but she moved away from him before he could do anything. Terry walked out of the house leaving Jamie alone on the floor. Her heart was beating extremely fast.

"Breath Jamie." She said to herself.

Slowly on wobbly legs she got up and walked over to the door and locked it. She walked up to her room and closed the door and leaned against the door and slid down the wall. That was not the man she fell in love with. That was someone else.

"I'm getting a divorce from him he isn't who he use to be." Jamie said as she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket book

She dialed her father's number to get the number of the lawyer. Jamie sighed as she got the voice mail. She left a message for him to call her back.

"I need a drink." Jamie said sighing as she laid down on her bed and was soon asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jamie slowly opened her eyes and looked around her bedroom and grabbed her cell phone and showed she had 3 missed calls. One was from her Father and the rest from Terry.

"I am not going to listen to it Terry." Jamie said as she sat up listening to her father's voice mail.

He had left the number of the lawyer on her cell phone. She wrote it down and looked at the paper and looked around the room once more.

"I am not going to let him stop me." Jamie whispered as she looked her arms where bruises were started to form.

Jamie deleted the rest of the voice mails not even bothering to listen to them. She got up from the bed and walked down stairs and saw Linda, Stephanie, Aurora, and Camilla playing together in the huge family room.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Linda said smiling then frowning when she noticed the bruises on her arm.

"What happen?" Stephanie asked looking at her sister.

Jamie looked down slowly then held her left arm.

"I had little run in with Terry when I got back to the house and that is all I am going to say about it." Jamie said as she looked at them.

Both of them nodded at her as she sat down on the couch. Linda looked at her daughter's hair and smiled at it.

"I like the new due." Stephanie said running her hand through her sister's hair.

"I do too." Jamie said smiling as she ran her hand through it like her sister had just done.

She looked at Camilla who was in the play pin with her cousin Aurora. Jamie walked over to the pin and looked at Camilla. Out of the blue Camilla knew it was her mom and she smiled.

"It's a good thing that Camilla wasn't here when Terry showed up." Jamie said as she turned and looked at her mom.

"Why?" asked Stephanie.

"He said that he came for what was his. Me and Camilla but mainly Camilla were what he wanted but she wasn't here." Jamie replied.

Linda walked back into the family room neither one of the girls noticed that she had left. She walked back into the room with a tray of ice tea.

"So what outfit did you get for your debut?" Linda asked smiling.

"You'll have to wait and see mom." Jamie replied with the same smile.

Stephanie knew all to well about her sister. Since they were little Jamie was always the one to stand out when it came to clothes. When Jamie was 18 her mom never really let her go out with friends so when it came time to graduation Jamie was suppose to wear a simple white dress but Jamie fooled everyone she wore a short short mini white skirt an a white small halter top making their mom and dad upset.

"What are you thinking over there Steph?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Just about your graduation." Stephanie replied smiling.

Jamie felt her cheeks get red as she started to remember what she did. Linda laughed on the memory that her daughter had done to her to make her heart drop.

"Are you sure you don't want to show us so mom doesn't have a heart attack?" Stephanie laughed laughing.

"It won't kill anyone Stephanie. I mean if you really want to know think about Beth Phoenix's outfit its like that but a little bit more me." Jamie said smiling.

Linda was thinking about it then smiled.

"Ok well its not that whore looking." Linda said laughing.

Stephanie and Jamie laughed at their mom as they sipped on the tea. Stephanie elbowed Jamie and making her look at the baby pin and both girls were holding each other asleep.

"Awe." Jamie whispered.

Right as she finished her comment the door bell went off. Jamie put her cup down on the tray and walked to the door and opened it and there stood Terry with a huge thing of flowers. Jamie knew his bodies frame anyone. He held them out and she took them and moved them to side and looked at him.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked looking at him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier." Terry said hoping she would believe him.

Jamie bit her bottom lip trying to figure out if he meant it or not. She looked down at the ground walked outside and closed the door taking the flowers with her.

"Terry what don't you get?" Jamie asked as she looked at him shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Terry asked.

"Let me explain this to you so you will understand what I mean." Jamie said nodding at him. "You cheated on me for 3 months straight after we brought our daughter home. I only slept with someone one time!" she added.

Terry looked at the ground while Jamie looked at the flowers in the vase. Out of the blue Jamie threw them on the ground and the glass went everyone on the ground making Terry jump.

"What the hell was that about?" Terry asked upset.

Jamie gave her McMahon smile making Terry know he was about to see the side of her that she had kept hided while she was in Orlando.

"I don't want to be with you Terry. I am not going to be the back seat person for someone who wants Christy Hemme. I can't believe that I slept with you after you slept with her. Hell I need to go get tested now." Jamie said looking at him.

"You were never the person on the back seat Jamie don't you get that? I always tried to get Christy to leave me alone but she wouldn't." Terry said looking at her.

"Do you expect me to believe that shit?" Jamie asked putting her hands on her hips. "I don't believe a damn word your saying Terry." She added.

Terry sighed and knew that he had no chance in hell of beating her. She was at home were she could be her self that meant she was going to show her McMahon side which was the side he hated.

"You are going to be getting serviced with divorce papers very soon Terry Gerin." Jamie said with a evil smile. "I am going to make sure that I get soul custody of Camilla." She added.

"You will not do that Jamie. She is my daughter to." Terry said looking at her.

"Now you want her?" Jamie asked with a laugh. "I might have cheated one time with Gilbert and right now after all the damn bullshit that you put me through I would rather have her be his kid then yours." She added slapping him in the face.

Jamie looked like Stephanie now more then ever when she was mad.

"Now get your sorry ass in that damn mustang and leave me and my daughter alone!" Jamie shouted.

Terry looked at her holding his jaw. She hit harder then he lasted remember. She hit him one time before because he called her a bitch before they had got together. Terry didn't say anything else just got into his mustang and left. Jamie watched as he left the drive way as she walked to the door.

"Goodbye Terry Gerin." Jamie said as she walked inside and saw her mom and sister at the window watching with smiles on their faces.

Jamie closed the door and looked at her mom.

"Now you're getting the real McMahon anger." Linda said laughing.

Stephanie and Jamie laughed at their mom's comment as they walked back into the living room. Jamie was rubbing her palm from where she had slapped Terry in the face.

"I can't believe I slapped him." Jamie said smiling.

"At least we know the bitch slap could be your finish." Stephanie said laughing.

"Nah Steph that would be yours." Jamie replied smiling.

She took the cup and held in her hand as they started to talk about Paul. Jamie looked at her watch and smiled.

"Hey what shall we eat for dinner? I'll cook!" Jamie said smiling.

"You never stopped." Stephanie smiling.

Jamie rolled her eyes at her big sister and looked at her mom.

"How about we just go out?" Linda said smiling.

"It could be a girl's night out. We haven't spent much time together." Linda said hoping both of her daughters would agree.

Jamie and Stephanie nodded at her smiling.

"Who is going to watch the girls?" Jamie asked looking at them.

"That is the easier answer ever. Paul. He hasn't stopped talking about Camilla." Stephanie said laughing.

Jamie smiled and was happy that Paul wanted to spend time with his niece.

"Where are we going to eat?" Stephanie asked putting her hands in her lap looking at her mom and sister.

Jamie and Linda started to think. About a minute of thinking Jamie's face lit up.

"Vuli Restaurant." Jamie said smiling.

"You want to get all dressed up to go there?" Stephanie said laughing.

A smile spread across her face and looked at Stephanie.

"I only get to be with you guys for a little while. Plus I haven't eaten there in a long time Stephanie. Terry idea of a night out was more like a pizza inn or something." Jamie said laughing.

"I don't mind going there I haven't been there in a while my self. Since we are going there we all need to get ready." Linda said smiling. "Stephanie call your husband tell him he is babysitting tonight." She added with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"MOM!" shouted Jamie laughing.

"What?" Linda asked opening the door.

Jamie stood in the middle of the room wearing a black knee length strapless dress.

"Is this ok?" Jamie asked looking at her.

Linda laughed at her daughter and smiled.

"Baby that is fine but you need some high heel shoes." Linda replied smiling.

"I don't have any expect for my leather boots and they won't go with dress unless I'm a hooker." Jamie said laughing.

Linda rolled her eyes at her youngest daughter as they walked to her bedroom looking for some shoes that would go with her dress. It took them 10 minutes before they found a pair that went perfect. Stephanie walked into the bedroom and saw what Jamie was wearing and did a whistle.

"Your one hot momma." Stephanie said smiling.

Jamie laughed as she walked over to sister to notice that she was wearing a knee black and white pin stripped skirt and a top to match her shoes were white making everything. Linda was wearing a creamed color business suit. The shoes even matched.

"You really can tell I'm the baby." Jamie said under her breath making Stephanie laugh.

"Its not my fault that you got the good genes!" Stephanie shouted smiling.

Jamie laughed as they grabbed their little pocket books as they walked down stairs were Paul was with the little girls. Paul looked up as they all walked down the stairs and he had wide eyes.

"Paul if you weren't married to my sister I'm sure she would kick your ass." Jamie said smiling as she put her hands on her hips.

"What is that suppose to be mean shorty?" Paul asked smiling.

"Well Paul your eyes were out of their little holes when my sister walked down the stairs so how about that." Stephanie said kissing his cheek. "Don't worry I trust you and her." She added in a smile.

Jamie looked at them and smiled as all three women made their way to the limo that Linda had gotten them for the night. It didn't take them very long to get to the restaurant.

"I can't wait." Jamie said as she got out of the limo last.

"You sound like a kid in a candy store." Stephanie replied smiling.

The three of them got into the elevator going to the top floor of the Marrio hotel. Once they got to the top Jamie was the first to step out and looked very happy.

"Wow still breathe taking." Stephanie said smiling.

They waited on the hostess to come back and take them to a table. Jamie smiled brightly at them as they walked to their sits.

"What may I get you three young ladies to drink for tonight meal?" said the waiter smiling.

Linda was looking over the wine list and smiled.

"We will have a bottle of 97 Sterling Vineyards Reserve Merlot." Linda replied smiling.

The girls nodded in agreement with their mother as they smiled at each other.

"Last time we were here together just the girls is when I graduated from high school." Jamie said looking over the menu.

"I remember that night to you caused so much crazy things happen because of the outfit." Stephanie said smiling.

They stopped talking for a little while to look over the menu. The waiter came back and smiled at them.

"Have you decided what you would like to eat?" he asked smiling as he looked at Jamie.

Linda put her menu down and looked up at him.

"I will have American Bison Tenderloin & a Campagnola Salad." Linda replied as he wrote it down.

"I would like to have Chicken Matini & a Traditional Caesar Salad." Stephanie replied smiling.

Jamie was still looking over her menu.

"Are you still damn picky?" Stephanie asked as she put her chin on her hands.

"No, I will have the **Ravioli Ortolana and the Tuscan Salad." Jamie said smiling as she wrote hers down. **

**The bottle of wine was brought out and was put in a glass for them. Jamie grabbed the glass and took a small sip and smiled. **

**"Mmmm." Jamie said smiling with her eyes closed making them laugh. **

**Jamie looked around the room and saw Tommy with a young woman with brown hair about to her shoulder. Stephanie was trying to figure out who her sister was looking out but she turned around and noticed Tommy with someone. **

**"How do you know him?" Stephanie asked. **

**"Well He is the guy that dad wants to show me around." Jamie said as she turned her attention back to her own table. **

**Linda and Stephanie just looked at each other as the waiter was back this time with their food. **

**"I am hope that you have a good time when you start ECW." Linda said smiling. **

**"I hope so too" Jamie said smiling. **

**Right then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up and saw Tommy and his date standing there with smiles on their faces. **

**"Hey Jamie." Tommy said smiling. **

**"Hi Tommy." Jamie said turning smiling. **

**They shook hands and Jamie noticed the glare that the other lady was given her. **

**"Who is your date here tonight?" Stephanie spoke up smiling. **

**"This is Joanna." Tommy said pushing her forward. "Joanna this is my boss Linda McMahon, and her two daughters Stephanie and Jamie." He added. **

**All three of them shook hands.**

**"Do you have all the stuff that you need for the show tomorrow?" Tommy asked smiling. **

**"Yes I have everything ready." Jamie said smiling. "I just don't know who I am working with." She added. **

**Tommy smiled at her as he waved as he left with the girl. For some odd reason Jamie felt jealousy. ****_Stop it Jamie you just met the guy earlier. God get over your self. _****Jamie thought to her self as she started to eat her food. **

**"That was wonderful." Linda said smiling. **

**Jamie and Stephanie nodded in agreement as Linda paid for the meal. All of them got in the elevator going to the limo. **

**"I am really happy we did this." Stephanie said smiling. **

**"I am to I can't wait to do it again." Jamie replied laughing. **

**Linda was the first one to get into the limo and smiled at the girls as they got in. **

**"What was up with you looking like you were ready to kill Tommy's date?" asked Linda smiling at her daughter. **

**"I was not doing that mom. I just met him earlier. So there is no reason for me to do that." Jamie replied smiling. **

**Linda and Stephanie only nodded at her knowing there was something behind it. Neither one bothered to answer anything. All the girls got out of the limo and walked into the house. **

**"Paul?" Stephanie asked looking around the house. **

**"He is in here." Jamie said as she looked in the living room. **

**Stephanie and Linda walked over to where she was and saw Paul was asleep with both of the girls on his stomach. Jamie took out her camera phone and snapped a picture while Stephanie did the same smiling. **

**"Awe." Jamie and Stephanie said at the same time making him jerk and wake up. **

**He looked at the girls on his chest and smiled at the women in the door way. **

**"Did you guys have fun?" Paul said as Stephanie got Aurora while Jamie got Camilla. **

**"Yes Jamie here saw Tommy again." Stephanie said smiling while her mom went upstairs to bed. **

**Paul nodded at her while trying to keep awake. Jamie smiled at them then excused her self so she could put Camilla to bed. **

**"She is going to be great." Stephanie said smiling. **

**"Yea she will since she isn't the using the McMahon name it might take a while but who knows." Paul replied as Jamie came back into the room. **

**Jamie kissed Aurora on the head while she walked Stephanie and Paul to the door to leave. **

**"Goodnight guys." Jamie said waving as she closed the door and locked it. **

**She stepped out of her shoes and smiled as she walked up stairs to go to her room. She had to get up early in the morning for her first taping of ECW. **

**"Good Night Jamie." Linda said peeking out of her room. **

**"Night Mom." Jamie said waving at her as she walked into her bedroom. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Time to wake up sweetie." Linda said shaking Jamie a little bit.

Jamie didn't move so Linda knew the best thing to do. She walked out of the room and within minutes had baby Camilla in her arms. Linda smiled evilly as she put her granddaughter's diaper in her mom's face.

"EWWW!" Jamie said as her eyes shot open.

Linda smiled as she put baby Camilla on the baby change table and started to change the diaper while Jamie went to her bathroom.

"Now you're up huh?" Linda said smiling.

Jamie nodded at her slowly then looked at her clock it was 5:30 in the morning.

"Why am I up this early?" Jamie asked.

"You need to go for morning jog, I and Camilla here are going to eat something for breakfast and when you get back I will have yours." Linda said looking at her.

Jamie just nodded at her mom as she put on a pair of black work out pants and a white halter top along with her tennis shoes.

"What am I going to do doing after I get done with the run?" Jamie asked putting her hair up and grabbing her I-Pod

"Get your stuff together for you and Camilla you are going to be flying out to where ECW is." Linda said smiling.

Jamie nodded at her then took a quick sip of her coffee.

"Where is ECW?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Dayton, Ohio." Linda said smiling

Jamie nodded at her as she went out to do her morning jog. Jamie went for a 2 hour jog and walked into the house and saw her bags were already packed along with Camilla's things.

"Jamie go take a shower and get some clean clothes on." Linda said smiling.

She walked up stairs and went straight for her bathroom to get a shower to she could hurry some things up.

"What am I suppose to wear?" Jamie asked as she wrapped her towel around her body.

"Wear a lady's pants suit please." Linda said walking into the room with Camilla in her arms.

Jamie nodded at her as she looked in the closet and pulled out a black suit and put it on the bed while her mom left so she could change. Jamie grabbed some under garments to wear. She changed really quick and put on the shoes she had on the night before and smiled as she looked in the mirror.

"Wow I look hot." Jamie said laughing as she grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand and put it in the pants pocket.

She walked down the stairs and saw Linda and Camilla waiting.

"The WWE private jet is taking you there." Linda said putting Camilla in the baby carrier.

Jamie nodded at her mom as she opened the door and saw a limo waiting. She smiled as she walked outside and the driver got the bags and put them in the trunk. Jamie put Camilla in first and watched at her mom as she handed her, her pocket book.

"See you in a couple of weeks." Linda said waving as she closed the door to the limo.

Camilla started to coo at Jamie who was playing peak a boo with her. The driver pulled out of the family drive way making Jamie smile.

"I can't wait to be on ECW." Jamie whispered to Camilla who started to smile. "Who is going to watch you?" she added.

Right as she finished her comment her cell phone went off making both of them jump. She looked at the ID it was her father.

"Hey Daddy." Jamie said happy.

"Hello sweetie, are you on your way?" Vince asked smiling.

"Yes I am daddy. I and Camilla both are." Jamie said smiling. "Who is going to watch her?" she added.

"Me." Vince said smiling.

Jamie laughed at her dad and smiled at Camilla who started to play with her finger trying to bend it.

"I will be picking you up at the airport when you land." Vince said smiling. "I have to go explain to the ECW roster what happen to John last night." He added.

"Ok daddy." Jamie said hanging up smiling.

Jamie put the cell phone back in her pocket book and looked at Camilla who was sleepy.

"You're hungry." Jamie said smiling.

She put up the private window so the driver couldn't see what she was doing. She was breast feeding Camilla. Right as she went to do it she stopped and noticed a jar of baby food and smiled.

"Thank you mom." Jamie said as she button her shirt back up.

She pulled the bag to her and looked through them and saw it was all for Camilla. She pulled out a jar of bananas. She pulled out a plastic spoon and started to feed Camilla who was more then willing to eat it.

"Awe" Jamie said smiling.

She feed Camilla little spoons full of it and smiled when she noticed most of the jar was gone and looked at Camilla who wanted more. Jamie gave her daughter the little bit more and closed the empty jar and put it back in the bag and looked at Camilla who was started to yawn now.

"Go to sleep sweetie we are going on a plane flight." Jamie said smiling at Camilla as she started to rub her stomach to help her fall asleep.

It took the driver 15 minutes to get to the airport. Jamie looked out the window and saw the company jet and looked at it and smiled when the door open. She put her pocket book on her shoulder and grabbed the baby carrier with the sleeping Camilla in it. The driver gave the bags to the staff members and they put them on the plane.

"Welcome Ms. McMahon." The captain said smiling at her.

"Thank you." Jamie said smiling.

She put the baby carrier in a seat and smiled at her daughter as she was still asleep. All the bags were put on board and the captain told her he was taken off. Jamie put her belt on and held onto the carrier making sure Camilla stayed asleep. It took them 4 and half hours to get to Dayton.

"We are here Miss." Said the captain over the speaker.

Jamie woke up and looked around and looked at Camilla who was wake and smiling brightly.

"I need to change you." Jamie said smiling.

She grabbed the diaper bag and changed Camilla really quickly before throwing it away in the trash can and walked down the steps of the airplane.

"Jamie." Said Vince smiling.

"Hey Daddy." Jamie said as he took the carrier away from her.

Jamie smiled as the bags were put in the trunk. Jamie got into the limo with her father and looked around and saw him playing with his granddaughter.

"I am so happy to see you guys made it safely." Vince said smiling.

"We both slept through it actually." Jamie said smiling.

"I am going to drop you off at the arena to get ready for the show. Me and my granddaughter are going to spend time together and I am going to spoil her." Vince said smiling.

She shook her head and looked around the limo as they kept on talking Jamie felt the limo stop and looked out the window saw she was at the arena.

"Here is your stop Jamie." Vince said smiling.

She got out of the limo and grabbed her gym bag from the trunk and went to her father's side of the limo and kissed her daughter on the head.

"I love you Camilla." Jamie said as she closed the door.

Jamie walked into the arena and smiled when she noticed that all of the other people were there for the show maybe she would get along with them. Jamie saw a man with her back to her and smiled tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and it was Tommy.

"Hey Jamie." Tommy said smiling.

"I didn't know that it was you. But I was wondering if I could ask you were the women's locker room is." Jamie said smiling.

"Sure I am going to go catering for something to eat." Tommy said smiling. "I'll take you then we can go there." He added.

Jamie nodded at him as she followed him down the hallway towards the women's locker room. It took only a matter of minutes to get there. Jamie dropped her bag off in the far corner and followed Tommy towards the catering.

"Are you excited about doing this?" Tommy asked smiling.

"Yes I'm more nervous though." Jamie said laughing.

He held the door open for her and she walked in and smiled as she looked around. She noticed everyone was there.

"EVERYONE CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" shouted Tommy laughing.

Jamie's cheek got red and tried to her face. She laughed at him as he looked at her and brought her in front of her.

"This is the new girl…Jamie M." Tommy said only to get a elbow in the stomach.

He looked at her and as she smiled and made him bend down.

"Do not mention my last night Tommy." She whispered in his ear.

Tommy nodded at her and look back at the group.

"This is Jamie." Tommy said smiling.

Barbie Blank walked up to her and shook her hand.

"I am Barbie AKA Kelly Kelly." She said smiling.

"I'm Jamie AKA Star." Jamie said laughing.

The hours flew by and the show had started leaving Jamie in the women's locker room to get ready. She had no idea who she was working with. She had changed her from pants suit to a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight white halter top. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and she was wearing dark make up. Her dad walked into the locker room with Camilla in his arms.

"Who am I working with?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Are you sure you wan to know?" Vince asked smiling.

"Yes." Jamie said kissing Camilla's head.

He turned on the TV and making Jamie look. Tommy was getting beat up by Big Daddy V.

"Oh hell no I am not working with Big Daddy V am I?" Jamie asked smiling.

"No Tommy." Vince said smiling.

Jamie's eyes lit up and smiled at him.

"You're on now." Vince said smiling. "GO!" he added laughing.

He laughed at his daughter as she ran as fast as she could down the hallway towards the PA.

ECW

"Who is that Tazz?" Joey asked looking as Jamie ran down the walk way.

The young lady just looked at Matt Striker and Big Daddy V in the ring as they stood over Tommy in the ring. They pointed at her and she rolled her eyes at them. As they walked up the walk way she got into the ring and checked on Tommy who was shocked to see her.

"Whoever she is she is here for Tommy." Tazz said smiling.

Tommy didn't move as she put his head in her lap and lowly talking to him.

"Nice to see you again." Tommy whispered.

"I'm your new girl." Jamie whispered back smiling.

Both of them slowly got out of the ring and Tommy got a standing ovation as they walked slowly the back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Backstage

Jamie and Tommy got backstage and both of them were smiling. She walked around the box things and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Did you have fun just checking on me?" Tommy asked smiling.

"I guess it was ok. Next week I guess is when I get to beat someone up." Jamie said smiling.

Jamie put her hands in her pockets and looked around trying to figure out something to say but she couldn't think of anything.

"I am going to go back to my locker room and get ready to go." Jamie said smiling as she turned around.

"Hey Jamie wait up." Tommy said jogging slowly towards her holding his ribs.

"Ok what?" Jamie asked smiling.

Tommy looked down at the floor then back up at her.

"A much of the guys and me are going to go to the club tonight after the show I was wondering if you wanted to come." Tommy said smiling.

Jamie wanted nothing more but to say yes but she knew that she couldn't. She smiled at him.

"Tommy I would love to go but my room wouldn't be able to go." Jamie said smiling.

"Why wouldn't she be able to come?" Tommy asked thinking. "She should be able." He added.

"Well for one she isn't into that stuff. She doesn't do anything expect eat, sleep, laugh, play, and doesn't pay for anything." Jamie said smiling.

His eyes got big and looked at her.

"Then why she is here and staying with you." Tommy asked holding his ribs.

Jamie gave her McMahon smile and looked at him.

"That is the easier question to answer Mr. Laughlin. She is my daughter." Jamie said smiling.

She turned and walked away without having another word with them. Jamie thought her having a kid would scare him so she might as well tell him now so he would know she was the single mom of ECW. It only took her a few minutes to get to the locker room. She walked in and saw Barbie and Brooke talking about some things.

"You're working with Dreamer that should be fun." Brooke said in a cocky way.

"Ok Brooke what in the hell did I do to you?" Jamie asked putting her hands on her hips.

Brooke stood up and smiled at her with a evil smile.

"I know who you are. I know your last name Ms. McMahon." Brooke said smiling.

Barbie looked at Brooke then looked at Jamie who just stood there and didn't say anything.

"Ok you caught me my last name is McMahon be damn deal Brooke I'm not during my name to get what I want. I am earning my way to the top." Jamie said replying.

"You're in the wrestling business so that means within a couple of weeks you will be on Raw and the women's champion." Brooked replied smiling evilly.

Jamie just wanted to puncher her in the face but she knew better then to start a fight with anyone that she barely knew.

"Actually Brooke I am here on ECW and I will be on here for a while. And yes I am working with Dreamer its better then working with a man who has the name Miz." Jamie said smiling.

Barbie had a huge smile on her face it had been the first time that anyone had said something about him.

"Oh you will regret saying that." Brooke said in a growl

"Oh I'm scared." Jamie said rolling her eyes and grabbed her bag. "Now if you will excuse me Barbie I am going to go back to my hotel room and you are more then welcome to by." She added.

Barbie nodded at her while Brooke looked on with wide eyes.

"How can you do that? I mean hang out with her?" Brooke said in a preppy voice.

"Shut up." Barbie said getting her bag and walked out of the locker room leaving Brooke all alone.

Jamie was waiting outside of the arena waiting for her dad but he must have already gone. Barbie walked out of the arena playing with her keys.

"Hey Barbie!" Jamie shouted making her stop.

"Hey sweetie, need anything?" Barbie asked smiling.

"Uh yea my dad must have already left and I need a ride to the hotel I was wondering if I could get a ride with you." Jamie asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure no problem, come on get in." Barbie said smiling.

Jamie smiled and hugged her around the shoulders as they went to her rental car. It only took them a few minutes to get there and Barbie smiled as she got out and locked it.

"Thank you." Jamie said smiling.

"Not a problem. If that offer is still good about me coming to your room I'd love to." Barbie said smiling.

"Yes the offer still stands but there is something other then me you will have to deal with." Jamie said smiling while Barbie with her a questioning look on her face. "You will see when you get there." She added.

Barbie looked at her and nodded at her. They both checked into the hotel and got their room keys to go to their room. Barbie was going to drop her things off and come to Jamie's room.

"Hey Daddy!" Jamie said as she walked into the room.

"Hey Sweetie." Vince said giving Camilla to her mom.

Jamie took her daughter and hugged her tightly. She hadn't spent much time with her daughter lately and it was trying to her nuts. Vince laughed at the scene going in front of him.

"I am going to go." Vince said kissing his daughter good night then kissed Camilla on the head as well.

Jamie walked him to the door and closed the door and within seconds someone was knocking on the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Barbie standing there smiling.

"Hey." Barbie said as she walked in.

"Hey." Jamie said turning around and saw Camilla in her arms.

"Awe! Whose baby?" Barbie said smiling.

"Barbie this is Camilla Marissa Gerin my daughter." Jamie said smiling.

Barbie's eyes got big as she finished her comment and looked at her like she saw a ghost.

"You have a kid?" Barbie asked smiling.

"Yes Barbie this is her." Jamie said as Barbie took her and started to coo with her.

Jamie laughed and smiled and took out of her cell phone and took a picture of them. Barbie smiled at Jamie and smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking her is her dad?" Barbie asked looking at Jamie.

"Terry Gerin you might know him as ECW former champion Rhino." Jamie replied not really showing any feelings for him..

"Oh." Barbie said sitting down on the couch with Camilla in her arms.

Jamie sat down beside Barbie and took her daughter away from her.

"I haven't spent much time with her I want my daughter." Jamie said pouting as Camilla started to smile.

Barbie laughed as she grabbed the remote and turned it to Shrek the 2nd movie. Jamie grabbed a bottle of baby food and started to feed Camilla.

"I am going to give her a bath ok?" Jamie said getting up.

She got up and headed for the bathroom and grabbed the baby tub she had and put it in the tub. She turned the water and got it warm and undressed Camilla and put her in here. Jamie started to play with her and turned off the water when it was enough to wash Camilla. Barbie got up and stood in the door way and watched her.

"You are a great mother." Barbie said smiling.

"Thank you." Jamie said turning her head and looked at her.

Jamie got done and Barbie handed her a baby towel so she could wrap Camilla up in it. They both walked out into the room again and Barbie grabbed the baby bag pulled out a diaper and a little blue jumper for her to sleep in.

"Are you sure that you aren't a mother as well?" Jamie asked smiling.

"I'm not a mom but I would like to be on one day." Barbie replied with a very large smile.

Camilla did a smile and a laugh making them both smile and laugh. Jamie and Barbie started to play with Camilla for a while instead of watching the movie. Right as Camilla was going to sleep there was a soft knock at the door. Barbie got up and answered it and came back with a huge thing of flowers.

"For you my lady." Barbie said as she put them down.

"Really?" Jamie asked as she put Camilla in her little baby bed that Vince had gotten her.

Jamie moved her way around the room and grabbed the card from the middle of the flowers.

_Jamie,_

_If you think that you having a kid is going to scare me away nope wont happen. We are friends so it should really matter besides I love kids._

_Love, _

_Tommy_

Jamie laughed at the card as she handed it to Barbie who read it and smiled.

"He does love kids. He had two girls." Barbie said smiling. "Plus he is single. Him and his wife divorced last year I think it was." She added.

Jamie just nodded at her but for some reason she had a feeling of being extremely happy. Barbie kind of got the feeling from Jamie's face.

"I am going to head back to my room so I will see you in the morning sometime? I mean us ECW girls have a photo tomorrow." Barbie said smiling.

"Does that include me?" Jamie asked smiling.

"I'll make a call to Justin he always has a list of names that should be there." Barbie said walking out leaving Jamie and Camilla alone again.

Jamie put a lot of pillows around Camilla then locked her door and grabbed her bag and left the bathroom door open so she could hear Camilla if she woke up. Jamie took a quick shower washing all the things she need and slipped on a pair of boxers and a white halter top to sleep in. She crawled into the bed with her daughter and kissed her little hand before putting her arm across the pillows.

"Good Night Camilla." Jamie whispered as she drifted off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jamie woke up to the sound of Camilla crying and she looked at her watch and noticed it was 8:30. She groaned a bit but smiled when she saw that Camilla was looking at her and trying to move.

"I'm going to change your diaper now." Jamie said laughing. "Then feed you." She added.

She picked up the bag and picked up Camilla with a smile. She took the jumper off and pulled out a little outfit it was black small shorts and a red shirt that had I'm a grandpa's girl on it. Jamie laughed at the outfit and took the dirty diaper off. Jamie cleaned her up with the wipes and smiled at her as she put a new on one and put the little outfit on. Right as she finished there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on." Jamie called out as she picked Camilla up and put her on her shoulder she put her head on her shoulder.

Jamie opened the door and met the face of Tommy standing there with a huge smile on his face for some reason.

"Why are you so damn happy this morning?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Well since you have a photo shoot to do today I have to do it with you." Tommy said looking at Camilla while he was talking to Jamie.

"And you're happy about that why?" Jamie asked with a confusing look on her face.

"Well we get to take them together. Plus I want to meet this little sweet thing." Tommy said making funny faces at Camilla.

Jamie had never met a man who was crazy to see a baby then a woman. She laughed at him as she closed the door and looked at him.

"Well since you want to get to know her. Get her baby bag from the bed and feed her breakfast." Jamie said smiling.

Without any words he did as Jamie told him to do. This was really starting to scare her because she had never expected him to be this nice. Tommy took Camilla from her and out of the blue Camilla had a huge smile on her face. She had never done that with Terry.

"Wow I expected her to cry." Jamie said putting her hands on her hips.

"I did to but yea." Tommy said as he opened a jar of baby food.

Jamie grabbed her bag and pulled out a pair of tight blue jeans and a black halter top along with her under garments so she could change.

"I'm going to change." Jamie said hoping he would hear her.

"Ok sure." Tommy said as he kept on playing with Camilla and her feed.

She shook her head as she closed the door and changed from her night clothes into her new clean clothes. Jamie ran back out of the room and grabbed her brush and toothbrush and walked into the bathroom again.

"Why am I trying to look good for him?" Jamie said to her self as she put her hair up in a messy bun.

She brushed her teeth slowly and then her tongue and walked out into the room and saw that Tommy had cleaned Camilla up and now was on the floor playing with her.

"Ok you're acting like her father." Jamie said putting her things back in her bags.

"If that is a problem then I'm sorry." Tommy said standing up.

"It doesn't bother me at all Tommy." Jamie said smiling.

She bent over and picked up Camilla who was cooing at her mom and was reaching for Tommy. Jamie gave a pout as she handed Camilla to Tommy.

"You have turned my daughter against me so she will like you more." Jamie said playing around with a fake pout.

"I did not!" Tommy said as he started to make faces at Camilla.

"Wow a man who a 3 month old." Jamie said as Tommy sat down with Camilla on the couch.

Jamie looked around the room as she sat down on the arm of the couch and smiled. Right as she went to say something there was a knock at the door. She got up and answered it and saw it was Barbie.

"You are supposed to be there." Barbie said smiling.

"I am know Tommy is here and he informed me of that and he is going to be there at well." Jamie said smiling.

"He is here?" Barbie asked smiling. "The photo shoot is at 10." She added.

Jamie nodded at her as she pointed to where he was with Camilla. She nodded at her as Barbie left to go do a work out. Right as she went to close the door a hand stopped the door from moving and Bridget was standing there out of breath smiling.

"Did you run to the room?" Jamie asked as her best friend walked into the room.

"Kind of..." Bridget said trailing off as she saw Tommy in the room.

Her finger pointed at him while looking at Jamie.

"I'll explain later." Jamie said smiling.

"You better." Bridget said smiling.

Jamie rolled her eyes as Bridget put her bag down on the other bed in the room. Tommy turned around and saw Bridget standing there.

"Camilla!" Bridget said making the baby turn her head from Tommy's shoulder to look at her.

Bridget walked over to where Tommy was and she picked Camilla up and she was smiling brightly at Bridget.

"My daughter loves my best friend." Jamie said kissing her daughter's head while Bridget had put the towel on her shoulder and was rocking Camilla.

Tommy nodded at her and looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry to run but I have to go meet up with Jim in his room." Tommy said smiling. "Hey are you single?" he added while he looked at Bridget.

"Uh I believe I am." Bridget replied as he walked out of the room.

Jamie shook her head and locked the door again and turned and put her back against the door and closed her eyes.

"What is up with him?" Bridget asked putting Camilla in the little play pen.

"Beats the hell out of me." Jamie said laughing.

"Did you get me a job?" Bridget asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"No." Jamie said looking down.

Bridget puckered her lips and started to fake pout making Jamie laugh while they watch Camilla play in the baby pin. Jamie looked at her watch for a second then smiled.

"I have a photo shoot to go to at 10 would you like to come or you would like to stay here and if you wouldn't mind watch Camilla." Jamie asked standing up.

Bridget looked at Camilla in the play pin and smiled.

"I haven't got to spend much time with my niece so I am going to stay here and watch her for you." Bridget said smiling.

"Hey I have an idea. You could be my personal assistant." Jamie said smiling. "You will be paid no doubt about that." She added.

"I'll think about it. I mean I wouldn't mind doing it at all I love both of you to death. Just let me think about it." Bridget said smiling.

Jamie nodded at her while she put on her flip flops and grabbed her pocket book then kissed Camilla on the head as she walked out of the room trying to make it on the photo shoot on time.

"Looks like it just me and you today sweetie." Bridget said getting on the floor beside the play pin.

Camilla started to coo at her and looked at her.

Downstairs

Jamie got off the elevator and saw Tommy in the lobby with the other people who were going to the photo shoot. She noticed some fans then with an evil smile she took off running and screamed as she jumped on Tommy's back making him jump and catch her.

"Hey sweetie." Jamie said smiling kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey." Tommy said kissing her cheek back.

She slid down his back and stood beside him and some of them asked her to sign something which made her feel special. After they all went away everyone went to the cars waiting for them. It only took them actually 20 minutes to get there. There were only two guys Tommy and John. And there were 4 girls Layla, Brooke, Barbie, and Jamie.

"I can't believe I have to be in a car with her." Brooke whispered loudly to Layla who also did a gross face.

Jamie looked back from the middle seat of the van and looked at her.

"What in the fucking hell have I done to you guys?" Jamie asked getting mad.

"I can't stand you. We had to work out asses off to get here. You just get gone handed a contract." Brooke said very rudely.

Jamie looked at Barbie who was shaking her head at the other two girls. She looked at Layla then at Brooke while Barbie started to hide a smile.

"Alright you two bimbos listen up." Jamie said smiling evilly. "I might be a McMahon and yes I might have gotten handed a contract but however I did work in Indy shows unlike you. You guys did a diva search and frankly that was stupid as hell." She added.

Both Layla and Brooke's eyes got big when she finished her comment.

"Now why don't you two just shut the hell up and go stand on a corner where you belong after all I hear you guys do three sums." Jamie said smiling.

Ohs could be heard through out the van from the guys who were in there along with Barbie who got looks from them and shut up. The van pulled into the parking lot and Jamie was the first one to get out along with Barbie who was now smiling and laughing.

"You were good." Barbie said as they walked into the building.

Jamie didn't say anything she just wanted to get the photo shoot over with so she wouldn't have to be near those two anymore. The shoot for Jamie and Tommy didn't really last that long. They were the first ones to get their photos taken.

"I am happy its done." Jamie said as she played with her corset she was wearing.

Tommy laughed at her put his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder and Justin turned around and took the picture and smiled.

"That was the last one I promise." Justin shouted laughing.

"That is what you said 20 pictures ago." Tommy said laughing.

Jamie smiled at Tommy then out of the blue someone bumped into her and she pulled him down and their lips met and her eyes closed and just kept kissing and they here a click and looked at Justin who was smiling.

"What?" Justin asked smiling.

"Stop taking pictures." Jamie said laughing.

Justin laughed at Jamie and Tommy as they went on talking about what just happen between them.

"Are you busy tonight?" Tommy asked smiling.

"I don't know to be honest. Why?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Come to the club tonight please with me." Tommy said smiling. "I will beg you." He added laughing.

"Ok I will come I need to find a baby sitter." She added smiling.

"THANK YOU!" Tommy said kissing her on the lips again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jamie walked into her hotel room and saw that Camilla and Bridget where both asleep on the bed. Jamie smiled as she put her things down and walked over to the bed and gently shook Bridget so she would wake up.

"Hey, did you have fun at your photo shoot?" Bridget asked as she stood up from the bed.

"Yes I had a lot of fun. Justin the photographer wouldn't stop taking pictures of me and Tommy." Jamie said smiling. "At the end of it Tommy asked me to go to the club tonight I said I would go but I need to find a babysitter." She added.

A smile crept its way to Bridget's face making Jamie smile.

"You're hinting at me to stay?" Bridget asked with a raised eye brow.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." Jamie said looking at Bridget who was still smiling.

Bridget looked at Camilla then smiled.

"I don't mind staying here watching her I just need to know one thing." Bridget said smiling. "Can I ask if Jim Fullington will be here." She added.

Jamie bit her lip not wanting to tell her friend.

"Jim got let go a while ago." Jamie answered her friend whose smile stopped looking at her.

"Oh ok." Bridget said as she sat down on Jamie's couch. "I just wanted to see if my ex husband was here still." She added in a whisper.

Right as she finished her comment Jamie wasn't a few inches away and she heard it and her eyes got big making Bridget smile.

"You were married to Jim?" Jamie asked in shock.

"Yes I was." Bridget said laughing at her friend's reaction.

"How come Tommy didn't say anything to you?" Jamie said smiling with her hands on her hips.

"Tommy hasn't seen me for almost 5 years and I've changed a hell of a lot Jamie. I use to be this girl who was skinny and not muscled up like I am and I had blonde hair then and now look at me I've got red with black in it." Bridget said smiling as she explained to her best friend.

"Oh ok." Jamie said nodding.

Jamie took her shoes off and grabbed her bag and put it on the bed that Camilla wasn't on.

"You have sexy clothes? That is funny Jamie." Bridget said laughing. "Go shopping for some please." She added laughing.

"Trying to get me out of the room?" Jamie asked smiling.

"No but I know that you don't have any club clothes so go and find something to wear tonight. If you need it take my credit card I don't mind." Bridget said smiling.

Jamie raised her eye brow at her knowing that Bridget was also protective over that credit card.

"Does it happen to belong to Travis?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Yep he said that he would leave it active but he would pay for the bill for some reason." Bridget replied smiling.

"Bridget Noel Johnson are you telling me you didn't tell him it was over?" Jamie asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I never said I was going to break up with him Jamie I said that I was tried of being down there with out you and you were the reason I was stayed around." Bridget replied laughing.

Jamie laughed at Bridget as she handed her the credit card and saw the picture of Travis, Terry, Bridget, and her at the park that was taken a few months into Jamie's pregnancy. Bridget quickly closed her wallet and looked around.

"You know that TNA went two hours?" Bridget asked smiling.

"Oh yes I knew about that I looked it up and saw about that." Jamie replied smiling.

"I hope everything goes good." Bridget said smiling.

"I'm going to head to the store and find something to wear tonight to the club." Jamie said kissing Bridget on the cheek.

Bridget nodded at her as she watched her friend leave the room. Jamie closed the door and walked down the hallway and saw Barbie standing at the corner on her cell phone.

"Hey Barbie would you like to go shopping?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Would I like to go shopping?" Barbie said acting as if she was thinking. "HELL YA!" she added laughing.

They linked arms and walked to the elevator and saw Brooke and Layla. Barbie tighten her arm link on Jamie.

"Ignore them." Barbie said smiling.

"I'll try." Jamie said smiling.

Brooke and Layla started to whisper some things back and forth then started to giggle about what they were saying and eyeing Barbie and Jamie. Jamie unlinked her arm from Barbie and pushed the stop button on the elevator and looked at Brooke and Layla.

"Ok I am not going to stand for your shit anymore ladies." Jamie said getting in their face.

"Oh what are you going to do hit us?" Brooke asked smiling as she looked at the camera.

"Nope I am not going to hit you." Jamie said looking at them. "I am letting you know right here and right now ladies that when you play with a McMahon you get a bitch and I am not going to stand for this anymore ok?" she added.

"You know what Ms. McMahon. You might have some control of this company but if you attack us we can get you fired because we would have it on tape because of that camera and we have a witness." Layla said getting in Jamie's face.

Jamie rolled her eyes and hit the button so they would go to the lobby. Brooke and Layla went out first and Jamie smiled at Barbie as they walked out right behind them and Jamie tapped them both on the shoulder and punched them both in the face.

"Hope you have fun explaining that to the boss man." Jamie said laughing as she walked past them on the ground.

Barbie laughed at them as they walked out of the hotel.

"You know they are going to tell and that means you are going to be put in a handy cap match." Barbie said smiling

"And I care Barbie? I mean I have been in those matches before and some I've won and some I've lost." Jamie said as they got into her rental car her dad had gotten her.

Barbie nodded at her as she put on her seat belt and looked around the parking lot and saw that Layla and Brooke had walked out and went to talk to Vince who was in the parking lot.

"Yo look." Barbie said pointing at the girls.

"Wow." Jamie said laughing.

Jamie pulled over to where the three of them where. She rolled down her window and smiled when her dad noticed her.

"Baby be honest with me. Did you punch them?" Vince asked smiling.

"No I didn't daddy. You can ask Barbie here." Jamie said pointing at her.

"No sir she didn't. We got off the elevator and we saw them with someone who we didn't know they got punched in the face." Barbie said smiling.

"Ok thank you." Vince said as Jamie rolled off.

Barbie turned around and looked seeing Vince had his finger pointing at the girls saying something he was upset.

"I can't believe he believed us." Barbie said smiling.

"I am a McMahon who else is he going to believe?" Jamie asked laughing as they went down the street.

Dreams

They pulled into the parking lot of Dreams laughing like crazy. Barbie got out of the car first then Jamie who locked it and grabbed her pocketbook. They walked in and saw it was full of club outfits.

"I am in heaven." Barbie said laughing.

"I like it." Jamie said as they went walking down the aisle.

They had been walking and looking around at different outfits trying to find one for each other them. Kelly pulled out a pink plunging neck line dress with a huge smile.

"I got this one!" shouted Kelly laughing.

Jamie turned around and saw the dress it was pink and 3 little diamond bars holding the dress together. Kelly held it up and was helping Jamie look for a outfit.

"I think I have it." Jamie said smiling.

She pulled out a Cypher Dress that was blue and it was cut into pieces and only being held together by a metal circle and it had no back.

"Who are you going to the club with?" Barbie asked smiling.

"Tommy." Jamie said smiling

"About time!" shouted Barbie as she paid for her dress.

Jamie laughed as she put her dress up and grabbed her own credit card and paid for it. They walked out of the shop with their arms linked and smiling.

"Thank You for coming with me." Jamie said as they both hopped into the car.

They were about to pull out when Tommy popped up beside the driver side door making both of them jump and scream and making him laugh.

"NOT FUNNY!" shouted Jamie pouting.

She rolled down the window and looked at him he was still laughing. Tommy looked at Barbie who was still trying to calm down her heart was beating fast.

"I'm sorry." Tommy said with a huge smile.

"No you aren't." replied Jamie looking at him.

Tommy was still smiling and Jamie hit in the stomach making him shut up. She looked at him and smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked smiling.

"We are went clothes shopping for tonight." Barbie said before Jamie could.

"Oh sexy stuff Jamie I'll pick you up at 7:45 then." Tommy said leaning and kissing on the lips gently.

Barbie was smiling like crazy when Jamie rolled up the window.

"What?" Jamie asked laughing.

"Nothing girl nothing lets go to the hotel." Barbie said laughing.

Jamie shook her head and laughed at her. They returned to the hotel not long after talking to Tommy. Jamie parked the car and saw Brooke and Layla standing outside the hotel.

"Here we go again." Jamie whispered to Barbie.

"Great this is going to be fun." Barbie said laughing.

Jamie got out first and saw both of them coming towards them. Barbie got out and shut the door while Jamie locked it.

"Bitch you are going to pay I'm getting a black eye." shouted Brooke very loudly.

"Oh I'm scared Brooke leave me alone." Jamie said starting to walk away.

Right as she went to leave Brooke grabbed her by the hair pulling her back. Jamie screamed a little bit then turned and looked at Brooke who was smiling at Layla.

"Brooke don't she will beat your ass." Barbie said trying to warn her friend.

"Shut your trap Barbie." Brooke said smiling.

Right Brooke finished her comment Jamie punched Brooke in the face. Layla jumped onto Jamie's back and Jamie pulled her off of her and threw her onto the pavement making her yell in pain.

"Don't mess with me." Jamie said pointing at them.

Brooke shook her head and punched Jamie in the face making her stumble backwards Jamie held her jaw and looked at Brooke who was smiling like no tomorrow.

"Oh you are going to pay for that." Jamie said as she ran to Brooke and grabbed her by her hair and punched her in the face and threw her against her rental car and punched her in the stomach.

Right as she punched Brooke in the stomach she felt arms go around her waist and pulled her up all the ground she was being carried away kicking and scream and Kelly was following her with her bags.

"PUT ME DOWN!" shouted Jamie loudly.

She was put down and she was up against a wall and she looked up and saw the face of Tommy looking down at her.

"Why did you stop me from beating their faces in?" Jamie shouted and pushing his chest making him back up. "I am going to go finish what they started." She added.

She went to walk off and Tommy rolled his eyes and pulled her back and put her against the wall again.

"Let me go you bastard!" shouted Jamie trying to push him away. "I need to …" she added but got cut off.

Tommy had crushed her lips with his to make her shut up. Right as he did that Jamie forgot what she was mad about and kept on kissing him. Barbie was standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"What the hell is going on!" shouted a male voice.

Tommy and Jamie broke apart and saw Barbie turned around looking at Terry who had wide eyes and anger in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jamie got out from behind Tommy and pushed Barbie back and she put them behind her.

"What are you doing here Terry you are suppose to be in Orlando getting ready for your two hour show for TNA." Jamie said putting her hands on her hips.

"I came back to see if I can you and Camilla back Jamie. I am in love with you." Terry shouted at her.

No one bothered to get between them. Jamie rolled her eyes at him then looked at up at him.

"If you were in love with me Terry you wouldn't have cheated on me with Christy Hemme ever since our daughter was born." Jamie said looking at him as if she wanted to kill him. "I really want to hit you right now." She added.

"Hit me Jamie I won't hit you back hit me as long as you want." Terry said looking at her with his arms

Without another word Jamie punched him in the face making him bend over and she did an upper cut and hit him in the chin and punched him in the stomach making him fall to one knee. He stood up as she backed up a bit and she looked as if she was about to cry. She walked up to him and looked at him in the eyes.

"I only slept with her one time Jamie and that was way before you had Camilla." Terry said in a whisper.

Right as he finished his comment Jamie hit him with a right hook making him fall to the ground.

"I love you Terry there isn't a doubt that I don't and you gave me the most wonderful thing in this world Camilla Terry but you made your bed and now you will lay in it." Jamie said walking away which was the hardest thing she had ever done.

Barbie put her arms around her shoulders and they walked into the hotel without looking at anyone. Jamie didn't speak to Barbie the whole way to her room. Barbie knocked on the door and Bridget answered it and looked at them back.

"What happen?" Bridget said as Barbie helped Jamie into the room.

"Well at first it was Brooke and Layla they got into a fight then Tommy kissed her.." Barbie said looking at Jamie who was holding Camilla in her arms and crying. "Then Terry showed up in front of the hotel when it happen he let her hit him until she stopped. I don't think she wanted to walk away." She added.

Bridget nodded at her as she walked out of the room leaving the two friends to be alone. Bridget looked at Jamie who was holding onto Camilla.

"Jamie." Bridget said making Jamie look at her. "You didn't want to do that did you?" she added.

"I don't want to think about it Bridget." Jamie said kissing Camilla on the head.

"Are you still going out?" Bridget asked.

"I think I am Bridget I need to get my mind off of him." Jamie replied with a little smile.

Bridget didn't want to push her friend anymore because she knew how Jamie was when it comes to Terry or Camilla.

"Thank you for baby sitting tonight." Jamie said putting Camilla in her play pin. "Its 5 now and I'm going to go take a long hot bath and then I'm going to get ready." She added.

Bridget nodded at her while she grabbed the bag with the dress in it and walked into the bathroom closing the door and leaning against it.

"Terry why did you have to do the things you do." Jamie whispered as she pushed away form the door.

She turned on the hot water and got it to where she wanted it she stripped her clothes off and slowly sat down in the tub and put her back on the tub just closed her eyes. Jamie didn't realize it but she had fallen asleep in the tube.

"Jamie?!" shouted Bridget hitting on the door.

Jamie jerked and realized she was in the tub still and lowly cussed.

"Wake up its 6:30 you need to get ready." Bridget shouted again.

"I'm up." Jamie said getting out and grabbing a towel.

Jamie dried off and grabbed her bag and pulled out a blue g-string and put it on while she grabbed the dress from the bag and pulled off the tag and put it on. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Damn I'm hot." Jamie said laughing.

She walked out of the bathroom and Bridget's eyes got big as she saw her. Jamie did a little spin around making Bridget laugh.

"I hope your going to have fun." Bridget said smiling.

Jamie put on some high heels and grabbed her make up and brush then walked back into the bathroom again. Jamie grabbed a pony tail older and put her hair up in a high pony tail but started to curl the hair in ringlets. Jamie applied some light and dark make up. She walked out of the bathroom this time Bridget's mouth had dropped to the floor.

"WOW!" Bridget shouted.

"Ok thank you for that." Jamie said smiling.

Right as she finished her comment there was a knock on the door. Jamie opened the door and saw Tommy standing there smiling.

"Wow you are beautiful." Tommy said kissing her hand.

"Why thank you." Jamie said smiling. "We are leaving now." She added looking at Bridget who nodded at her.

Right as she closed the door to the room Bridget picked up Camilla and looked at her. She was a spitting image of her mom but you could see the hint of terry in her.

"Your mom loves your dad Camilla and I don't know why she won't let her self know it." Bridget said kissing Camilla on the cheeks making her laugh.

When she finished her comment there was a knock at the door and Bridget looked at Camilla then walked to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw Terry standing there.

"Well Well." Bridget said opening the door.

Terry's eyes got big when he saw Bridget standing there with his daughter.

"Where is Jamie?" Terry asked.

"Gone out with a few friends Terry." Bridget replied as he walked in.

Camilla saw him and making sounds to go to him and he took her and Bridget stood in front of the door making sure he couldn't leave with her.

"I'm not going to leave Bridget." Terry said rocking his daughter and making her laugh.

"Why did you come here Terry you know better then this? Jamie is a McMahon she needs a while to cool off and when I mean a while I don't mean a few days I'm talking about months." Bridget said looking at him with a upset look.

Terry put his head down and looked at Camilla who was looking more and more like Jamie every day.

"I want my family back Bridget can you blame me." Terry asked sounding as if he was about to cry.

"Listen to me Terry I don't blame you at all I swear but you slept with Christy Hemme it is all over the internet now. You traded in your family for her someone who sleeps with anything she comes into contact with she likes." Bridget said putting her hands on her hips.

"I only slept with her one time Bridget! WAY before Camilla was born and it wasn't meant to happen. I was at a party with some friends and she was there and well we got drunk had way too many beers and yea." Terry said looking at her as he put Camilla down she was now asleep.

Bridget shook her head and looked at him as if he was a ghost.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Bridget asked.

"Believe me I've tried and plus she wont speak to me." Terry said grabbed a shirt of hurts and smelling it.

"Go back to Orlando Terry please don't bother her in person unless you have to and I will see if I can help you. I know that woman loves you more then anything in this world and it's not just because you came her Camilla." Bridget said pointing at the door.

"Women all you guys stick together." Terry said as he walked out the door. "When Camilla wakes up tell her that her daddy hasn't forgotten about her and I love her." He added before he closed the door.

Bridget ran her hand through her hair then grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She threw it down on the floor and shook her head.

"I will find out for sure if she loves him." Bridget said smiling.

Right then she had a idea pop into her she ran to the door and snatched it open and saw Terry walking down the hallway.

"TERRRY!" shouted Bridget making him stop and look back at her. "She is in club 3 of hearts." She added with a smile.

Bridget smiled a little bit evilly and looked at him as he walked off with a smile. Bridget walked back into the room and closed the door and leaned against with a huge smile.

"She is going to hate me but she will never find out." Bridget said laughing.

3 Of Hearts

Jamie and Tommy had been at the club for almost 2 hours drinking and having a good time.

"Would you like to dance?" Tommy asked Jamie smiling.

"I'd love to." Jamie said as the song Red Light Special came on.

Jamie started to grid against him as the show started to play making it seem like Jamie was having sex right on the dance floor with him. When the song ended Jamie shook her head making sure she wasn't seeing things she saw Terry was sitting at the bar not even paying her any attention but was talking to Brooke.

"What the hell?" Jamie said lowly.

"Huh?" Tommy said as they walked back to their table.

"Nothing!" shouted Jamie trying to control her anger and jealousy.

_Why did he have to follow me here and why in the hell is he here with that no good bitch. She isn't good enough for him._ Jamie thought to her self but then shook her head. She was now drinking her 2nd strawberry daiquiri. Jamie told Tommy she'd be right back and she went to the bar and walked up to them.

"What in the hell are both of you doing here?" Jamie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"It's a free country Jamie we can be here." Brooke said smiling as she leaned against Terry making Jamie even madder.

"I'm here because I need to have some fun before I leave. If I sleep with someone it won't be a problem." Terry said smiling.

Right when he finished his comment Jamie slapped him in the face then leaned forward close to his ear.

"If you sleep with anyone before you leave here Terry you will never see your daughter again and I promise that." Jamie said smiling.

Terry's eyes got big then grabbed Brooke and kissed her on the lips and deepening it like he use to do with Jamie. Jamie felt sick to her stomach watching another girl kiss her husband right in front of her.

"Damn you work fast Brooke." Tommy said seeing she was kissing someone then saw it was Terry.

Jamie shook her head then grabbed their drinks and poured it on their heads making them pull apart. Jamie saw Terry's drink was water and she was happy about that for some damn reason she couldn't explain.

"Stay away from my girl." Tommy said pointing at Jamie.

"Your girl?" Terry said with a raised eye brow. "Last time I checked she was my wife." He added.

Tommy threw a punch at Tommy and Jamie pushed them apart and got in the middle of them.

"STOP!" shouted Brooke and Jamie.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" shouted Jamie at Terry who left without another room grabbing his things and leaving with Brooke.

Jamie sighed at the site then looked at Tommy who watched.

"You love him Jamie go get him." Tommy said sadly. "Don't let him slip away." He added looking down.

Jamie sighed then pulled him down and kissed him on the lips hoping to feel another spark but nothing came of it. _Shit_ Jamie thought cussing her self.

"You didn't feel anything did you?" Tommy asked.

"No but why did I get jealous when I saw you back in Stanford?" Jamie asked looking at him.

"I think it's the fact that you wanted Terry to be there with you share the moment I guess I don't know Jamie but I've learned don't let someone slip you by unless you need to be left alone." Tommy said kissing her hand.

Without another word Jamie ran out of the club hoping to find Terry's car but when she got to the parking lot he had just pulled out and went down the street.

"Terry" Jamie shouted hoping he would hear but he just kept on going.

Jamie stopped running on the sidewalk and was breathing heavily then looked around and saw she had ran a good ways. But took her shoes off and walked back to the club saw Tommy standing outside of it.

"Come on Jamie I'll take you to the hotel." Tommy said walking her to his car.

Jamie nodded at him as she got into the rental car. Her mind was racing back to Terry hoping he wasn't screwing the damn bitches' brains out. That was suppose to be her not Brooke.

"You look like you aren't to kill someone." Tommy said laughing.

"I'm ready to beat the holy hell out of Brooke if they sleep together." Jamie replied laughing a little bit.

"I don't think Terry is that stupid." Tommy replied touching her hand and holding it.

_You don't know Terry_ Jamie thought shaking her head as she looked out the window hoping he wouldn't touch her.

Tommy had gotten to the hotel in a faster time then leaving it to go to the club. Before he put it in park Jamie was already out of the car and walking fast towards the hotel lobby. When got inside she looked around and saw Brooke and Terry in a corner talking with her on his lap. The site of that was making Jamie's blood boil.

"BROOKE!" shouted Jamie walking over to them.

Brooke's head turned towards the voice and saw it was Jamie hoping she wouldn't get hurt again so she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Stay away from my husband." Jamie said punching her yet again in the eye making her fall to her knees.

"What in the …" Terry said only to be cut off by Jamie kissing him on the lips fully making everyone in the lobby look at them.

Jamie pulled away from the kiss and ran quickly to the elevator and pushed the number of floor hoping the doors would close before Terry realized what happen. The doors closed and Jamie heard beating on the doors. Jamie got to her floor and ran quickly to her room and opened the door and saw Bridget was still up and Camilla was asleep.

"Have fun?" Bridget asked without even looking up.

"I kissed Terry in the lobby." Jamie said making Bridget's head turn slowly.

"You did what?" Bridget asked playing dumb she knew it would happen.

"I don't know what came over me." Jamie replied to her best friend who was eating popcorn and watching a movie.

Jamie sat down beside her as there was a knock on the door. Without either of them getting up Terry walked into the room and walked over to where they were and looked at Jamie as he bent down.

"What the hell was that back there?" Terry asked looking into her eyes.

"I don't know what came over me Terry." Jamie replied hoping he would just leave but he did.

Terry pulled Jamie up and put his arms around her and kissed her again on the lips and they both felt a spark that felt as if they had just been shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jamie and Terry broke apart from the kiss and looked at each other. Bridget was off to the corner with a huge smile on her face.

"What was that?" Jamie asked looking at Terry who was standing there in shock because she had kissed him back for the first time in a couple months.

"You felt that don't you lie to me." Terry said looking at Jamie who still was taken back of what just happen.

"I won't lie I did feel that spark Terry but …" Jamie said but got cut of by Bridget who walked up.

"No more buts Jam you love this huge teddy bear who we know as Cuddles it's not just because he gave you Camilla. You guys are soul mates and I don't care who says anything different." Bridget said pointing at Jamie then she turned to Terry and pointed. "You are the worlds biggest softy and nothing but a teddy bear when it comes to family and when Jamie left I know how you reacted you call me and Travis up you made it seem like they were dead but they didn't Jamie wanted to get away because she thought you were cheating on her as well and the phone call that morning didn't help." She added.

Terry had forgotten the phone call but he never tried to defend himself with Jamie because when would fight she would win at no cost and when she won she left.

"Kara didn't know who Christy was Jamie because it wasn't that damn Christy thank you so very much. Christy who I talking to on the phone was a friend I haven't seen in years." Terry said making Jamie's eyes get big. "I thought you'd like to know that." he added.

Jamie didn't know what to say or think she didn't know if she should believe him or not. Part of her wanted to jump in his arms and say sorry but then another part told her to stay away she didn't want to get hurt again. Terry grabbed her hand making her stiffen up just a bit.

"Yes I did sleep with Christy Hemme I won't lie but it was at a party and we both got drunk, but it was a one time thing and I wouldn't do it again." Terry said kissing Jamie's hand. "Play the song here without you by 3 doors down. Then come talk to me." He added as he let go of her hand.

He walked out of the room without another word to either one of the women. Jamie just stood where he had let her trying to figure out a way to taken in everything. Every part of her heart wanted to run after him and tell him she was sorry but her body wouldn't move.

"I love him." Jamie whispered.

"I know." Bridget said pulling Jamie into a hug.

Jamie held onto Bridget tightly and started to let the tears fall. Bridget felt her shoulder get wet and she knew her best friend was crying on her shoulder. No matter what happen Bridget was going to be there for Jamie.

"Jam if you love him why did you leave?" Bridget asked as Jamie pulled away from the hug.

"I didn't want a repeat with Chris." Jamie replied wiping her tears away.

"What you mean sleeping with so cal Val then when you had a miscarriage left you for her?" Bridget asked putting her hands on her hip.

All Jamie did was nod at her as she sat down on the couch.

"Jamie Terry isn't Chris!" Bridget shouted lowly not to wake up Camilla. "That man came all the way to Dayton, Ohio to try and get you back. I know he went to Greenwich." She added as she sat down on the coffee table in front of Jamie.

"But he slept with Christy." Jamie said putting up her wall again.

"Big damn deal Jamie you slept with Gilbert." Bridget said looking at her.

"I was drugged." Jamie replied loudly.

"He was drunk." Bridget said trying to get it through her head that she was letting the man of her dreams walk out of her life.

Jamie sighed as she put hands in her hair and leaned up so her elbows were on her knees.

"You're so stubborn!" Bridget said touching her arm.

"You don't have much room to talk." Jamie said kind of laughing.

Bridget shook her head and got up from sitting on the table and grabbed her cd case and grabbed 3 doors down and smiled when she put it in the DVD player and turned it to the song that Terry told her to listen to. Jamie leaned back and brought her legs up to her chest and put her chin on her knees and started to listen to the song. It wasn't even a few seconds there were tears rolling down Jamie's face.

"Call him." Bridget said smiling a little.

"No I am not going to call him. He calls me." Jamie said looking at her.

Bridget rolls her eyes then grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Travis's number. Then put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Bridget said hoping he answered.

"_Bridget is that you?" Travis said in a happy voice. _

"Yes baby." Bridget replied smiling.

"_I miss you." Travis said. _

"I miss you to sweetie I wanted to tell you that I love you so much." Bridget said knowing Jamie was listening to the whole conversation.

"_Where are you?" Travis asked. _

"Dayton, Ohio with Jamie." Bridget replied.

"_Why are you there and is Terry trying to get her back?" Travis asked. _

"I need to get away from Florida and yes he is." Bridget answered.

"_Is he getting any chance?" Travis asked laughing. _

"Somewhat but Miss. thing over here is being so damn stubborn." Bridget said looking at Jamie who flipped her off.

Jamie grabbed her cell phone from her and looked at Bridget.

"Travis get your ass to Dayton." Jamie said handing her the phone back.

"Yes Mama." Travis said laughing.

Jamie rolled her eyes as Bridget hung up the phone smiling.

"Why did you tell him to come here?" Bridget asked smiling.

"I need him to be here when I tell Terry he is getting the divorce papers in a week." Jamie said quietly.

"WHAT?!" shouted Bridget loudly.

Jamie covered her eyes when Bridget did that knowing she was about to get a ear full from her friend.

"What in the hell?" Bridget said looking at Jamie like she was a damn crazy person.

A smile crept to her face before she could answer.

"I was going to tell him they are going to be given to him in a week Bridget you didn't let me finish." Jamie said smiling.

"Finish!" Bridget said putting her hands on her hips.

"I was going to tell him to rip them up. I am not going to lose him all together Bridget I love that man." Jamie said smiling.

Bridget shook her head and smiled.

"You will admit that to me and you just did but wont say that to him woman you are crazy." Bridget said laughing.

"I'm a woman sue me." Jamie said laughing.

Bridget laughed along with her as she got up and grabbed some clothes and changed into them and took her hair down and brushed the curls out and took her makeup off. She walked out of the bathroom putting her hair up in a pony tail and saw Bridge was already asleep on the bed.

"Here goes nothing." Jamie said to her self as she grabbed the hotel phone and call the front desk. "Excuse sorry to call so late but I was wondering if Terry Gerin was checked into this hotel and if so what room." She added.

"Yes Mama there is he is room 323 he is on the 4th floor." The front desk man said smiling.

Jamie thanked him as she hung up the phone. Jamie got up from the bed and put the phone back on the bed stand and put on her flip flops. Jamie grabbed her room key and put it in her back pocket. She kissed Camilla on the head then kissed Bridget's head as she walked out of the hotel room.

"Here we go." Jamie said as she waited on the elevator.

The doors opened and Jamie got onto it and pushed the 4th floor making the doors to close. Jamie felt as if she had butterflies in her stomach as the doors open. She stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallways looking for the room. Jamie found it and slowly knocked on the door. The door was snatched open and Terry stood there in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Jamie." Terry said looking down at her.

"Terry." Jamie said pulling him down and kissed him on the lips.

They both deepen the kiss making it more hotter then first one. Terry pulled her into the hotel room and closed the door behind them. Terry broke the kiss and looked at Jamie who was breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here and why did you do that?" Terry asked. "Not that I minded at all." He added.

"I am here to tell you that the divorce papers will be given to you within a week." Jamie said biting her lower lip.

"You came all the way here to tell me that?" Terry said looking at her with sad eyes.

Jamie shook her head no then walked slowly towards him making him walk backwards and she made him go up against the door again.

"I wanted to tell you to rip them up." Jamie said looking up at him with a smile.

"Really?" Terry asked smiling.

She nodded at him with a huge smile as he bent down and kissed her on the lips deeply. Jamie deepen the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth making him moan against her lips. He turned them around and she was against the wall this time and he was kissing her and they were playing with each other's tongue. Terry broke the kiss this time.

"If we don't stop now Jamie I swear I won't be able to stop." Terry said looking at Jamie's eyes that full of desire now.

"I don't want you to stop." Jamie whispered pulling him down and kissed him on the lips again.

Jamie put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist then to he picked her up and he held her up by his hands on her butt. Jamie put her legs around his waist and was still kissing him. Terry took her to the bed laying her down slowly with her legs still around his waist.

"I'm being serious tell me for real if you this." Terry said touching her face.

"God dang it Terry Take me!" shouted Jamie pulling him down and kissing him on the lips hard.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Next Morning

Jamie slowly woke up with the sun in her eyes. She looked around the room for a minute to remember the past nights events. She saw clothes everywhere in the hotel room she might at the thought of it. Jamie looked over her shoulder and saw Terry was still there and he had his arm around her waist. Jamie turned over and traced his face with the tips of her fingers. He stirred for a moment then his eyes slowly opened up and looked at her.

"Good Morning." Jamie whispered.

"Good Morning." Terry replied smiling.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips gently. Jamie smiled at him as he rubbed her arm up and down. Right as Jamie went to kiss him again her cell phone went off ringing. She laughed at him and turned the other way and saw her phone on the floor right beside the bed.

"Hello?" Jamie said smiling as she put the phone on speaker phone.

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU!?" shouted Bridget making Terry laugh.

"Bridget calm down sweetie please." Jamie said trying to hold back her laughter.

Both of them laughed at Bridget making her madder.

"Whose room are you in?" Bridget asked acting like a mother.

"I'm with Terry." Jamie replied smiling.

"Really?" Bridget said laughing. "Sorry to bother you." She added and hung up.

Jamie and Terry busted out laughing as she closed the cell phone. She put the phone down on the nightstand and looked at Terry who was still smiling.

"What?" Jamie asked smiling.

"You're so beautiful." Terry said smiling.

She blushed a little bit and looked at him and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips once again. Jamie deepened it and laid down on the bed pulling him on top of her. He broke the kiss.

"We can't I have to go to Orlando my flight is in 3 hours." Terry said looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

Jamie nodded at him and looked at him.

"Would you come back with me?" Terry asked looking at her.

"Yes." Jamie said in a whisper.

"Say what?" Terry asked with a huge smile.

"YES I'LL GO WITH YOU!" shouted Jamie laughing.

Terry growled like a bear and fell down on top of her making her laugh. Jamie put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips again. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Promise me one thing Terry." Jamie said looking at her.

"Ok Promise you what?" Terry asked as he pulled on his boxers.

"You don't' want anyone else but me." Jamie said putting on his shirt.

Terry gave her a smile and leaned over the bed and kissed her on the lips and grabbed her hand.

"I would rather die then to be with anyone else but you Jamie Gerin." Terry replied making Jamie smile even bigger. "Now you promise me the same thing." He added.

"Terry Gerin I don't want any other man and plus you better the father of my kids." She added smiling.

Terry kissed her on the lips once more as she put her g-string on and put her messy hair up in a bun. Jamie grabbed her shorts and put them on and smiled as Terry put on some clean clothes.

"I am going to head back to the room ok?" Jamie said grabbing her cell phone and putting on her flip flops.

"Ok sweetie, see you in a few." Terry said kissing her on the cheek.

She walked out into the hallway and smiled as she closed the door. She took off running down the hallway and smiled when she got to the elevator. Within a couple of seconds she was on her way back to her room. It was 10 minutes and Jamie made it to her room and took her room key out and opened it saw Camilla was being held up by Bridget.

"Did you have fun?" Bridget asked with a sneaking smile.

"Yes I did and pack your things that you have out because we are going back to Orlando." Jamie said smiling.

Bridget's eyes got big and looked at her as she hand Camilla to Jamie who was smiling.

"I am ready." Bridget said putting her shoes on.

Jamie laughed at Bridget as she took her flip flops off. Camilla started to coo again then looked at her mom.

"I need a shower can watch her?" Jamie asked looking at Bridget.

"Sure no problem." Bridget said taking Camilla.

Jamie grabbed a pair of tight blue jeans, a red g-string, a strapless red bra, and white strapless shirt and the long sleeve shirt that went with it. She walked into the room and took a quick shower and changed quickly. Jamie brushed her hair and put it up in a high pony tail and brushed her teeth smiling. She grabbed all the stuff she need from the bathroom and walked out with it and put them in her bag without trying to make it neat.

"You are ready to go home aren't you?" Bridget asked laughing.

"Yes I am. I miss that house, I miss the smell of the air there, but mostly I miss my Kara." Jamie said smiling.

Bridget smiled as Jamie grabbed Camilla and changed her into a different outfit and changed her diaper.

"Has she been feed?" Jamie asked.

"Yes she has that girl loves carrots." Bridget replied smiling. "Now my turn shower here I come." She added laughing.

Jamie laughed as she put her bags beside the door along with Camilla's baby bag. Bridget came out wearing tight blue jeans and one of Travis's black wifebeaters. Bridget put on her shoes again while Jamie had put hers on and looked at the clock. Right then there was a knock at the door. Terry was standing there with a huge smile on his face. Camilla's face lit up when she saw her dad walk into the room.

"Here Terry your daughter wants you." Jamie said laughing.

Terry scooped up his daughter out of her mothers arms making her laugh and giggle. Bridget and Jamie watched on at the site in front of them.

"Told you he was a big ass teddy bear." Bridget said pointing at him. "You owe me 50 bucks." She added.

Jamie rolled her eyes at Bridget. All them walked out into the hall way and went to the lobby hoping to be able to catch the plane on time. They paid for the rooms and returned the keys and went on their way.

Car

"HURRY UP!" shouted Bridget laughing.

"We are going to miss the plane." Jamie said laughing along with Bridget.

Terry rolled his eyes at the women.

"If you don't shut up I will make sure that you miss it!" Terry shouted back making them all laugh expect for Camilla who was now asleep again.

"Your daughter sleeps a lot." Bridget said laughing.

"She takes after him." Jamie said pointing at Terry. "He would sleep 24/7 if he could." She added smiling.

Terry pulled into the parking lot of the airport. Terry grabbed his and Jamie's bags while Bridget got hers. Jamie had grabbed the baby carrier and the baby bag. Jamie smiled as they got their tickets and went through security checks.

"I am hoping we make it!" shouted Jamie who trying to catch up with the other two.

They all made it there right on time. Jamie laughed as she got to their seats in first class.

"YAY!" Jamie said laughing.

"Thank you god." Bridget said smiling.

Terry laughed at the two women as they put on their seat beats. Terry was holding onto the baby carrier while they went up into the air.

"Don't you need to call your dad?" Bridget asked.

"I should yes but once I told them were I am going they would kill me." Jamie replied back smiling.

Terry nodded in agreement with Jamie and smiled.

"I am ready to see my man." Bridget said laughing.

"More like fuck your man." Jamie said lowly making Terry bust out laughing.

"Nothing wrong with that Jamie. I mean after all that is what you did last night." Bridget said with an evil smirk on her face.

"I never said that there was anything wrong with it." Jamie said laughing.

Terry wasn't paying attention anymore to the women he was playing with Camilla who had woken up. Bridget looked around plane as the lady brought them something to drink.

"Thank you." Jamie said replied as she was handed a bottle of water.

Terry got the same as Jamie while Bridget had gotten a glass of champagne. Jamie grabbed a bottle for Camilla and Terry gave it to her.

"I need some sleep." Jamie said mumbling a little bit.

"Go to sleep then." Bridget said taking a sip.

Within a few minutes Jamie had fallen asleep.

"My wife." Terry thought laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Within a few hours they had arrived in Orlando. Terry handed the baby carrier to Bridget while Terry had picked up Jamie and carried her off the plane. He had must have worn her out.

"Mmmm baby wake up." Terry said kissing her forehead.

Jamie slowly woke up and saw he had carried her all the way to the waiting area. She hopped out of his arms and put them around her waist as she saw Bridget with the baby carrier waiting on them.

"I don't see Travis." Bridget said looking at them pouting.

Right as she finished her comment a pair of hands went over her eyes making her jump. Both Jamie and Terry laughed at them as they walked closer.

"Guess who." Said a male voice.

"Uh I don't know." Bridget said laughing.

Travis rolled his eyes and removed his hands and she turned around saw him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently. Jamie grabbed the baby carrier and held it while they were deepening the kiss right then in the middle of the airport.

"GET A ROOM!" shouted Jamie laughing.

They broke apart and Bridget was blushing badly making all of them a laugh. Camilla started to giggle making everyone look at her and laugh even more. The four of them with their bags made their way to Travis's truck.

"My truck in Greenwich." Jamie said pouting.

"I'll buy you another." Terry said kissing her lips gently.

They all put their bags in the back while the girls and the baby got into the back seat of the truck with Camilla and Travis and Terry in the front.

"Yep men. They have to be seen together." Bridget said laughing as she put her arms around Travis's neck.

Jamie laughed as she played with the little baby toy with Camilla and kissed Terry on the cheek as they went down the busy highway. They arrived at Terry and Jamie's house. Jamie felt so much enjoy in her body when she got out she had the baby carrier and a huge smile on her face.

"Where is Kara?" Jamie asked looking at Terry.

Right when she finished her comment the door open and Kara walked out on the hip of Traci Brooks.

"Mommy!" shouted a little Kara.

She was trying to get out of the arms of Traci who put her down. Terry took the baby carrier and smiled when Jamie had Kara in her arms and swing her around and holding onto her tight.

"Mommy missed you." Jamie said kissing Kara's cheek.

Kara kissed Jamie's cheek making everyone smile. Bridget waved at Traci who was standing on the steps smiling.

"Thank you for watching her Traci." Terry said was Traci walked to them.

"Not a problem at all. We had a lot of fun playing dress up and stuff. If you guys want someone to watch either of them I'm glad to take them." Traci said smiling.

Jamie put Kara on her hip and looked at Traci who was smiling.

"Girl its great to have you back please don't leave anymore." Traci said laughing.

"I don't plan on it Traci I missed it to much." Jamie said hugging her.

Travis and Bridget told them that they would see them when they would come to the impact zone for the two out taping of impact. The small family walked into the house and closed the door. Kara hopped down and sat down on the couch and leaned against it.

"Can I hold my sissy?" Kara asked smiling.

"Sure sweetie but be gentle." Jamie said taking Camilla from the carrier and putting her in Kara's lap. "Hold her head." She added smiling.

Kara smiled down at her little sister and kissed her on the head making Terry and Jamie smile at each other. The family spent the rest of the few hours getting caught up. Before anyone knew it was time to go to the show. Terry had grabbed his gym bag while Jamie was changing Camilla's diaper.

"We ready?" Jamie asked smiling as she picked Camilla up.

Kara and Terry nodded at her as they walked outside. Jamie laughed as she grabbed the baby carrier and her bag and her pocket book. She locked the door to the house and smiled when she got to the mustang.

"Let's roll!" shouted Jamie as she put Camilla into the back seat in the car seat.

Kara was in one of her own and was smiling at her sister. Jamie got into the car and put her seat belt on while Terry was waiting with his on and ready to go.

"You aren't going to be late Terry." Jamie said smiling as she grabbed his hand.

"I know." Terry replied laughing.

He pulled out into the street and went down the road while all the girls in the car were laughing and smiling and trying to sing to some songs. It took them about 20 to 25 minutes to get to the arena. Jamie spotted Bridget and Travis as they got out of his truck and waved at them. Jamie got out and grabbed Camilla with her carrier and put her in it. Terry grabbed Kara and the baby bag and locked the car doors.

"Well nice to see you guys again." Bridget said smiling.

"Yes you and your hickies." Jamie said laughing making her best friend blush.

Everyone walked into the arena so the guys could get ready for the show. Jamie kept carrying Camilla while Kara was being held by Bridget now. Jamie was sitting down in a chair holding Camilla in her lap while Kara was in Bridget's lap.

"Hello Ladies." Said a male voice.

Both of them looked up and saw the face of Jim Cornette.

"Jamie you are going to be going out with Terry you know that right?" Jim asked smiling.

"No I didn't know that but now I do thank you." Jamie replied smiling.

"I'll watch the kids." Bridget said smiling.

Jamie nodded at her while she saw Terry coming towards them.

"You ready?" Terry asked smiling.

"Yes I am so ready." Jamie said smiling.

TNA IMPACT

"Welcome to the first ever TNA that is 2 hours that will be like this from now on. I'm Mike together and this is Don West we have a hell of a show for you tonight." Mike said smiling.

"He is right I can't wait to see the entire act Mike." Don said smiling.

Black Reign had already been in the ring having the crowd boo at him. Right as his music finished Rhino's music hit making the crowd cheer lowly. Jamie walked out first and walked to the side as Rhino ran down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Black Reign hasn't been getting along with anyone here in the TNA even though it's the alter ego of Dustin Rhodes." Mike said looking at the Camera.

Rhino with a kick and side head lock followed by a shoulder tackle. Rhino blocks a hip toss and hits a short arm clothesline for a near fall. Rhino slams Black Reign's head into the turnbuckles and then Black Reign leaves the ring and goes to the floor. Rhino slams Black Reign's head into the apron and the guardrail.

"Come on baby!" shouted Jamie clapping as she moved out of the way.

Rhino slams his head into the apron one more time before they return to the ring. Rhino with a snap mare followed by a leg drop for a two count. Black Reign with a kick but Rhino with a belly-to-belly suplex. Rhino sets up for the GORE but Black Reign moves out of the way.

"Booo!" shouted Jamie as she hit the mat at Black Reign.

Black Reign punches Rhino and then he hits a leg drop into the ropes followed by punches. Black Reign sets up Rhino in the corner but then he has second thoughts and punches him. Black Reign hits a running stunner for a two count.

"KICK OUT!" shouted Jamie hitting the mat hard.

Black Reign with a hard Irish whip and he gets a two count. Black Reign with a reverse chin lock. We cut to the back where Raven is watching from his giant chair.

"What the hell?" Jamie said loudly looking at the screen.

We go to commercial with Black Reign choking Rhino. We are back and Black Reign tries for a suplex but Rhino blocks it and hits a suplex of his own. Rhino blocks a punch and connects with a series of punches to Black Reign.

"That's it baby!" shouted Jamie clapping him on.

Rhino with a flying clothesline and running back elbow followed by an Irish whip and running shoulder into the corner. Rhino follows that with a belly-to-belly suplex. Rhino sets for the GORE but Raven has made his way to ringside as he hides against the far apron.

"What the hell is Raven doing out here?" Jamie said looking at Raven when he saved Black Reign.

Raven pulls Black Reign out of the way but Rhino pulls Raven onto the apron where Rhino punches him. Black Reign tries to hit Rhino from behind, but Rhino moves out of the way and Black Reign collides with Raven. Rhino with a rollup for the three count.

"YES!" shouted Jamie clapping her hands in the air.

She went to get into the ring but then Raven comes into the ring and Rhino attacks Raven and has Raven down in the corner. Black Reign attacks Rhino from behind. Raven and Black Reign double team Rhino and then Raven gets Rhino on his knee as Black Reign goes up top.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Jamie hitting the mat.

Abyss's music plays and he comes to the ring as Raven and Black Reign turn their attention to the monster approaching the ring. Abyss punches both men and then Abyss with a back body drop to Black Reign. Rhino with an Irish whip to Raven followed by a running shoulder into the corner. Rhino kicks Raven out of the ring and they fight into the crowd. Jamie is shown following them into the crowd trying to see what is going on.

Backstage

Scott, Terry, and Jamie all got out of the camera view and was laughing like crazy.

"I can't believe I got into the match like that." Jamie said laughing.

"You did great." Scott said smiling.

Terry put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. They all found their way back to the backstage area. Jamie saw Bridget, Kara, and Camilla talking to Travis who was getting ready to do his little segment and leave.

"I am going to Japan so I'm taking this hottie with me." Travis said laughing.

Bridget smiled at them as Kara went to Terry while Jamie grabbed the carrier where Camilla had fallen asleep. Travis and Bridget walked off leaving the little family alone.

"Terry can I tell you something?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Yea sure." Terry said laughing.

"Well you know how you said that you wanted a big family?" Jamie asked looking at him.

"Yea I remember." Terry said smiling.

"Well I'm pregnant." Jamie said with a huge smile. "I'm going to have another baby." She added with a smile.

Kara and Terry looked at each other then looked at Jamie and grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"ANOTHER ONE!" shouted Kara laughing.


End file.
